Please Tell Me That You Love Me
by acchan lawliet
Summary: Untuk membangkitkannya dibutuhkan darah seorang miko penjaga Shikon no Tama/ KAu ceroboh Inuyasha, membiarkannya sendirian berkeliaran di dunia ini...  Triple update! Last Chapter! R&R Onegaishimasu :
1. Chapter 1

**DICLAIMER : Inuyasha by Takahashi Rumiko**

**Please Tell Me That You Love Me by acchan lawliet**

**Hehehe.. aku mampir nih di fandom Inuyasha. Ini fic kedua aku. Maap ya, malah bikin fic baru lagi, padahal fic pertama aja belum selesai..**

**Hehehehehehehe..**

***di lempar panci ama author laen***

**Mumpung idenya lagi lewat di otak, jadi sekalian aja di tumpahin disini. Daripada ilang kan gawat *diilangin aja hoi sekalian!***

**Yosh! Kita mulai saja!**

**Warning! : OC, OOC (may be), gaje, abal, mungkin ada typo..**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**R&R, onegaishimasu..**

**Please, enjoy this fic..**

_**Kagome's POV**_

Dari pertama aku sudah tahu, bahwa kehadiranku adalah sebuah kesalahan. Sosok yang seharusnya tidak ada dan tidak mengacaukan waktu. Saat aku memegang busur dan anak panah untuk kali pertama, hari itu adalah titik awal dari semua petualanganku. Saat Shikon no Tama terpecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil dan tersebar saat itulah aku memulai hidup abnormalku.

Pertemuanku dengan makhluk setengah siluman, pemburu siluman, pendeta genit, siluman rubah dan lainnya, membuatku tidak bisa kembali ke titik awal dimana aku hanya seorang gadis SMA biasa. Kadang aku ingin menghentikan ini dan meninggalkannya, namun aku tidak bisa karena takdirku kini terikat dengan mereka. Dan tugasku adalah mengumpulkan semua pecahan Shikon no Tama dan mengembalikannya ke tempat dimana seharusnya. Namun hal itu tidaklah mudah. Pencarian Shikon no Tama sebanding dengan nyawa yang ku pertaruhkan. Bertemu dengan siluman-siluman yang sudah terkontaminasi Shikon no Tama dan bertarung dengannya bukanlah segampang seperti membalikan telapak tangan. Dan hal itu terbukti dari Shikon no Tama yang telah aku—dan lainnya—kumpulkan. Hanya sepertiga dari diameter Shikon no Tama.

"Kagome, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata Shippo. Shippo adalah siluman rubah. Walau tubuhnya kecil, dia adalah siluman sempurna. Beda dengan seseorang yang selama ini tanpa disadari telah menjadi leader dalam pencarian pecahan Shikon no Tama.

"Hanya menatap langit yang semakin memerah," jawabku.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke rumah Nenek Kaede! Sango dan Nenek Kaede sudah membuatkan makanan untuk makan malam nanti—lagipula udara di sini dingin sekali—apakah kamu tidak merasakan dingin, Kagome?"

"Tidak. Entah mengapa aku ingin sekali melihat langit senja hari ini"

"Sudahlah, kita kembali saja!"

Aku pun mengikuti apa yang diucapkan Shippo. Benar juga, udara sore ini terasa agak dingin. Mungkin karena tadi aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, jadi aku tidak menyadarinya.

Saat memasuki rumah Nenek Kaede, harum masakan yang mereka—Nenek Kaede dan Sango—masak sangat menggugah selera. Segera aku menghampiri yang lainnya dan duduk dengan manis di hadapan masakan yang telah tersedia. Ternyata Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha dan Nenek Kaede sudah ada sedari tadi. Aku pun tersenyum dengan tampang innocent dan meraih sumpit yang ada di depanku.

"Ittadakimasu!" seruku.

"Tunggu, Kagome!"

Aku mendengus sebal dan melirik orang yang memanggilku tadi, Inuyasha!

"Ada apa?" sahutku.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Aku menghela nafas bosan—selalu itu pertanyaannya saat aku sedang menikmati waktuku sendiri!

"Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar, menikmati pemandangan—seperti biasa!"

Saat Inuyasha ingin menyahut ucapanku, Miroku mengambil alih dan menyuruh kita segera makan. Inuyasha mendengus sebentar lalu makan dengan tampang bete-nya. Sango, Nenek Kaede, Miroku dan Shippo juga sudah mulai makan. Kecuali aku. Aku hanya memandang nasi yang ada dihadapanku dan aku kembali memikirkan peranku di zaman ini.

Inuyasha adalah manusia setengah siluman. Tepatnya setengah siluman anjing. Dia memiliki telinga anjing dengan rambut panjang berwarna silver. Wajahnya adalah wajah manusia dengan mata berwarna kuning—kecil seperti anjing. Dan dia memiliki taring dimulutnya. Hidungnya pun sangat sensitive dengan segala macam bau.

Dan dia adalah peran utama dalam pencarian pecahan Shikon no Tama ini.

Inuyasha yang setengah siluman ingin sekali menjadi siluman utuh dan dia berusaha merebut Shikon no Tama dari desa Nenek Kaede yang katanya dapat merubah Inuyasha menjadi siluman seutuhnya. Dan dia pun berusaha merebutnya. Namun Shikon no Tama dijaga oleh seorang Miko bernama Kikyo—yang merupakan kakak dari Nenek Kaede—dan hal itu tidak mudah, karena Kikyo merupakan gadis yang dicintai Inuyasha. Namun—aku tidak tahu bagaimana terjadinya—Inuyasha tidak dapat merebut Shikon no Tama. Dan Kikyo mati ditangan Inuyasha—yang sebenarnya adalah Naraku—siluman yang sangat jahat dan juga menginginkan Shikon no Tama—yang sedang menyamar—dengan sebelumnya Kikyo memanah Inuyasha dan tertancap di sebuah pohon. Dari situlah—Inuyasha yang tertancap di pohon—aku bertemu dengannya dan hal itu—Shikon no Tama terpecah—terjadi.

Berbeda dengan Miroku. Dia adalah seorang pendeta yang mempunyai kutukan di tangan kanannya—berupa lubang angin, hadiah dari Naraku. Mungkin sekilas lubang angin bukanlah kutukan—bagi orang awam yang mengetahuinya—karena hal itu dapat membantu dalam sebuah pertarungan, tetapi setiap Miroku menggunakannya, diameter lubang angin akan semakin melebar dan hal itu dapat memakan Miroku sendiri. Dan hal itu menjadi alasan Miroku untuk mencari—dan membunuh—Naraku agar lubang angin yang ada pada dirinya hilang.

Sango pun memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan Miroku, membunuh Naraku. Karena dia ingin membalaskan dendam warga desanya yang telah dibunuh—dengan sebelumnya telah diperdaya—oleh Naraku. Bukan hanya itu, Sango ingin mengambil Kohaku—adik laki-laki Sango—yang sekarang berada di tangan Naraku dan menjadi boneka Naraku.

"Kagome…"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat suara Nenek Kaede memanggil namaku. Aku menatap setiap orang—yang kini berhenti makan!—dan tersenyum canggung—hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan!

"Kagome, ada apa?" tanya Nenek Kaede lagi. Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepala dan melemparkan senyum kearahnya.

"Kagome.." ucap Shippo yang hanya memanggil namaku.

"Nona Kagome.." ucap Miroku yang juga hanya memanggil namaku.

"Apakah makanannya tidak enak, Kagome?" tanya Sango khawatir karena aku belum menyentuh makanan sedikit pun. Aku pun segera memasukkan nasi dan ikan bakar tersebut.

"Enak kok, Sango," sahutku sambil mengunyah.

"Syukurlah! Aku kira masakannya tidak enak sehingga kamu sama sekali belum menyentuhnya!"

Aku melemparkan senyumku dan terus menyendokkan suapanku yang kedua. Inuyasha hanya menatapku dan dia sudah tidak meneruskan makan malamnya. Aku tidak mau dia menatapku seperti itu. Karena tatapannya membuat sesuatu di dalam dadaku terasa tersiksa. Dan hal itu seharusnya tidak terjadi kepadaku, karena aku hanyalah orang asing.

Dan keheningan pun tercipta. Tidak ada suara selain alat makan yang beradu setelah percakapan singkat tadi. Dan Inuyasha tetap menatapku tanpa menyentuh kembali makan malamnya yang telah habis setengahnya.

xxXxx

Aku duduk di bawah pohon tidak jauh dari rumah Nenek Kaede. Setelah makan malam berakhir, aku ingin sekali melihat langit malam ini dan ternyata hal itu tidak sia-sia karena malam ini langit penuh dengan bintang.

"Seperti lautan bintang, ya.." gumamku.

Tadi sebelum aku keluar dari rumah Nenek Kaede, aku melihat Miroku sedang berbicara dengan Sango yang sedang sibuk mengelap Hiraikotsu-nya. Kurasa Miroku sedang merayu Sango karena Sango sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Sedangkan Shippo, dia sedang bermain dengan Kirara—binatang peliharaannya Sango. Lucu sekali melihat mereka sedang bermain. Dan Nenek Kaede sedang sibuk dengan beberapa obat herbal yang sedang dia racik.

Namun aku tidak melihat Inuyasha. Karena dia keluar rumah saat makan malam belum selesai.

"Peduli amat dengan dirinya!" ujarku.

Aku pun kembali menatap langit. Aku pun membiarkan pikiranku melayang. Memikirkan hal-hal yang sempat tidak terpikirkan olehku. Apa yang dilakukan Okaasan saat aku berada di zaman ini, apakah Shota—adik laki-laki ku—baik-baik saja dan aku sedikit mengkhawatirkan kesehatan kakek. Selama ini aku tidak pernah memikirkan mereka saat aku berpetualang mencari pecahan Shikon no Tama.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Membiarkan angin menyentuhku lembut. Menenangkan pendengaranku dengan desahan angin dan gesekan daun. Semua ini membuatku nyaman. Ingin rasanya seperti ini selamanya. Rasanya tentram.

"Kagome.."

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati sosok Inuyasha sudah berada di depanku.

"I-Inuyasha.."

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" ujarnya seraya menyentuh lembut keningku. Hal itu membuatku blushing seketika.

"Ka-kamu demam?" ujarnya. Dari nada bicaranya aku tahu dia sedikit panik. Aku segera melepaskan tangannya dari keningku dan tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa"

Aku bangkit dari duduk ku dan menepuk-nepuk rok seragam sailor-ku dari debu, "Aku ingin ke dalam. Kau mau ikut?"

Inuyasha hanya terdiam dan kembali menatapku, tatapan sama saat makan malam tadi.

"Ya sudah, aku ke dalam dulu," ujarku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku karena aku tidak sanggup menatapnya. Saat aku hendak melangkah, Inuyasha mencengkram pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Apakah hanya perasaanku saja, akhir-akhir ini kamu menghindariku?" ucapnya.

Aku hanya terdiam dan tidak membalikkan tubuhku untuk menghadapnya. Aku pun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena apa yang dikatakan Inuyasha benar—bahwa aku sedikit menghindarinya.

"Kenapa?" ucapnya lagi seakan dia tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Dan sekali lagi, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Terserah! Kamu memang keras kepala!" tukasnya seraya melepaskan genggamannya. Inuyasha pun meninggalkan aku dan kembali ke rumah Nenek Kaede dengan sedikit kesal.

Aku hanya memandang punggung Inuyasha yang semakin jauh dariku dan hilang saat memasuki rumah Nenek Kaede, "Maafkan aku."

xxXxx

"Asyik! Pecahan Shikon no Tama yang lain!" teriak Shippo.

Baru saja kami mengalahkan siluman yang memiliki pecahan Shikon no Tama. Walau tidak mudah, kami bisa mengalahkannya. Dan pecahan Shikon no Tama pun bertambah. Aku memasukkannya ke dalam tabung mini yang kujadikan kalung.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nona Kagome..?" tanya Miroku.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," sahutku sambil tersenyum.

Tapi itu bohong. Saat pertarungan tadi, aku sempat terkena sulur dari siluman tadi dan sukses mengenai kakiku. Rasa sakitnya tidak terasa tadi, tapi sekarang aku bisa merasakan kakiku kebas.

"Kau bisa jalan?" tanya Miroku lagi. Kurasa dia tidak bisa kubohongi.

Aku ragu sebentar karena bingung harus menjawab apa. Ingin sekali aku menjawab 'tidak', tapi aku tidak mau menjadi penghambat mereka. Tapi jika aku mengatakan 'ya', aku ragu apakah aku bisa berjalan.

"Sedikit," akhirnya aku mengatakan ini.

"Kalau begitu, kita istirahat dulu. Kita sembuhkan luka-luka kita—karena bukan hanya kamu saja yang terluka! Kau setuju, Inuyasha?"

"Terserah kalian saja! Merepotkan!" sahut Inuyasha.

"Kau kenapa sih, Inuyasha? Dari tadi kau marah-marah saja!" tukas Shippo.

"Diam kau, anak kecil!"

"Sudah ku bilang, aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Osuwari!"

Inuyasha pun langsung jatuh ke tanah saat aku mengucapkan kata itu. Menyenangkan juga bisa membuat Inuyasha menderita seperti itu. Hehehe...

"Kagome, kau…"

"Sudahlah, aku tak apa-apa kok!" ucapku.

"Tapi kaki mu..." ucap Sango menggantung.

"KAGOME!"

Tiba-tiba aku jatuh terduduk dan refleks memegangi kaki kananku yang terluka. Aku meringis karena sakitnya luar biasa. Rasanya seperti terbakar dari dalam. Pergelangan kakiku berubah warna menjadi ungu. Darah mengalir dari lukaku di sekitar paha.

Aku merasakan Inuyasha menyanggah tubuhku. Punggungku menyentuh dada Inuyasha yang hangat. Dengan sigap, Miroku mengamati kaki kananku—Sango juga—dan Shippo, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa—hanya mondar-mandir nggak jelas—karena aku tahu, dia pasti panic dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Tidak kusangka, siluman tadi memiliki racun," ucap Miroku.

"Kagome, badanmu panas sekali!" tukas Sango.

Nafasku naik turun dengan cepat. Apa yang dikatakan Sango benar. Aku mulai merasakan racunnya mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Pandanganku mulai kabur dan indra pendengarku juga mulai tidak berfungsi. Terkadang aku bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka lalu tiba-tiba semuanya mulai senyap. Kemudian aku dapat mendengarnya lagi dan senyap lagi. Hal itu terus berulang-ulang. Membuatku semakin pening.

"Hei, Kagome! Bertahanlah!"

Dan senyap lagi. Suara Inuyasha yang terakhir yang kudengar dan seterusnya aku tidak mendengar apa-apa. Mataku pun mulai berat—tetapi nafasku masih naik turun dengan cepat. Dan akhirnya aku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa.

_**End of Kagome's POV**_

_**Normal POV**_

"KAGOME!"

Dengan sigap Inuyasha menyanggah tubuh Kagome yang jatuh. Luka akibat pertarungan tadi cukup parah karena menyebabkan pergelangan kaki Kagome menjadi ungu dan darah segar keluar dari lukanya di sekitar paha. Miroku dan Sango langsung mengamati luka yang diderita Kagome, sedangkan Shippo hanya modar-mandir panic dan sesekali menyebut nama Kagome dengan suara tercekat.

Inuyasha dapat merasakan detak jantung Kagome yang semakin cepat dan nafasnya yang naik-turun. Dia juga merasakan suhu tubuh kagome semakin meninggi. Dan hal itu juga akhirnya disadari oleh yang lain. Miroku mengatakan Kagome terkena racun dari siluman tadi dan kesadaran kagome mulai menipis.

"Hei, Kagome! Bertahanlah!" teriak Inuyasha cemas.

"Nona Kagome!"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome!"

Hening sejenak. Mereka tahu orang yang sedang mereka panggil tidak akan menjawab, tetapi dalam situasi genting seperti ini apa yang akan dilakukan secara refleks kecuali memanggil namanya?

Dan Inuyasha mengambil inisiatif dengan menaruh jarinya di depan hidung Kagome. Begitu juga Sango yang sedang meraba-raba detak nadi Kagome di pergelangan tangannya. Masih hidup. Inuyasha dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kagome—yang mulai teratur—dan Sango dapat merasakan detak nadi Kagome yang lemah. Kagome pingsan.

"Kita kembali saja ke desa Nenek Kaede," usul Sango.

"Tapi, desa Nenek Kaede terlalu jauh," sahut Shippo.

"Dan akan memakan waktu lama untuk kembali kesana," ujar Miroku.

"Bah! Kalian ribet sekali! Lebih baik kita cari desa terdekat dan segera mengobati luka Kagome!" seru Inuyasha.

Semuanya langsung mengangguk setuju. Inuyasha menggendong kagome a la bridal dan segera berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal yang ia bisa. Sango, Miroku dan Shippo menyusul Inuyasha dengan menunggangi Kirara yang berubah menjadi besar.

'_Kumohon bertahanlah, Kagome! Aku tidak bisa—dan tidak mau—membayangkan jika aku harus kehilangan kamu! Masih banyak hal yang ingin ku tanyakan kepadamu!'_ batin Inuyasha.

15 menit kemudian..

Dengan kecepatan maksimal yang baru saja mereka lakukan, mereka telah sampai di desa terdekat. Sango dan Miroku langsung bertanya kepada penduduk yang mereka jumpai dimana rumah tabib di desa ini. Dan tanpa kendala, mereka langsung menemukan dimana rumah tabib tersebut.

Inuyasha segera membaringkan Kagome dan tabib tersebut dengan sigap memeriksa luka dan keadaan Kagome. Tanpa banyak bicara, tabib tersebut mulai bekerja. Tabib yang sedang menangani Kagome adalah wanita tua dan usianya hampir setara dengan Nenek Kaede. Rambutnya putih kelabu panjang dengan diikat seperti buntut kuda, wajahnya sudah dipenuhi dengan kerutan tetapi masih menyisakan tanda-tanda bahwa dulu sewaktu muda dia adalah wanita yang cantik.

Tabib tersebut mengakhiri pekerjaannya dengan menutup luka Kagome dengan lumatan daun-daun herbal dan menorehkannya juga di sekitar pergelangan kaki Kagome yang berwarna ungu.

"Lebih baik kalian menutupi luka gadis itu dengan sesuatu," ujar tabib tersebut seraya membereskan barang-barangnya.

Shippo langsung mengaduk-ngaduk isi tas Kagome dan menemukan gulungan perban disana. Lalu dia memberikan perban tersebut kepada tabib dan dengan cekatan tabib tersebut membalut luka Kagome.

"Sejauh ini dia baik-baik saja," ucap sang tabib. "Tetapi jika kalian terlambat satu menit saja, nyawa gadis ini tidak bisa diselamatkan".

Semuanya tercekat mendengar perkataan tabib tadi. "Jika terlambat satu menit saja.." mereka bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi apabila mereka memutuskan membawa Kagome ke desa Nenek Kaede. Tetapi mereka akhirnya bernafas lega karena Kagome sudah lebih baik dibandingkan tadi.

Sango memegang lembut tangan Kagome, "Syukurlah". Miroku dan Shippo tersenyum lega melihat semuanya baik-baik saja dan Inuyasha mengusap-usap rambut Kagome dengan lembut. Wajahnya sudah tidak menegang seperti tadi.

"Kalian lebih baik beristirahat juga—dan obati luka kalian," ujar sang tabib sambil membawa nampan yang terisi penuh oleh gelas-gelas yang mengepulkan asap. Sang tabib menyuguhkan teh hijau hangat kepada mereka. "Minum ini selagi hangat karena teh ini sudah kuberi sedikit obat herbal untuk memulihkan stamina kalian".

"Terima kasih, err.." ucap Miroku menggantung.

"Panggil saja Nenek Aiko," ujar Nenek Aiko seraya meninggalkan mereka. "Anggap saja ini rumah kalian, aku mau mengambil beberapa daun herbal di luar".

"Baik sekali dia," ujar Sango.

"Iya.." sahut Shippo.

Mereka pun langsung meminum teh yang telah disuguhkan Nenek Aiko. Sango mengobati beberapa luka gores dengan menempelkan plester—yang didapat dari tas Kagome. Dan dia juga menempelkan beberapa di Shippo. Miroku langsung merebahkan diri. Sedangkan Inuyasha hanya menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kagome yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri.

Nenek Aiko kembali ke rumahnya saat senja sudah merangkak dan mendapati tamu-tamunya sudah tertidur lelap—kecuali Inuyasha yang masih mengawasi Kagome. Dinyalakannya beberapa lilin dan dia menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Saat mereka—kecuali Inuyasha dan Kagome belum sadarkan diri—terjaga, hidangan makan malam sudah tersedia di depan mereka.

"Maaf, Nenek Aiko, kami semua merepotkanmu," ujar Sango merasa tidak enak.

"Hahaha! Sudahlah kau makan saja! Sudah lama tidak ada pengembara yang mengunjungiku, dan anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan selamat datang dariku," sahut Nenek Aiko.

"Arigatou," ucap mereka serempak. Mereka langsung menyambar makanan yang ada di muka, kecuali Inuyasha yang masih mengawasi Kagome.

"Makanlah, anak muda! Dia sudah tidak apa-apa, kamu butuh tenaga juga kan," ujar Nenek Kaede yang miris melihat Inuyasha yang sama sekali bergeming. Lambat laun Inuyasha menyentuh makan malamnya dan mulai memakannya.

xxXxx

Malam semakin larut ketika cahaya lilin sudah hampir padam. Namun malam itu bulan sedang memancarkan sinarnya sehingga tidak ada cahaya lilin pun tidak masalah. Dan disaat seperti itu, Kagome siuman.

Saat membuka mata yang pertama dilihat adalah kegelapan. Namun mata Kagome segera beradaptasi dan dapat melihat benda-benda di sekelilingnya karena terpancar sinar rembulan. Kagome berusaha untuk duduk, namun itu sulit karena tubuhnya belum terlalu pulih dan dia memutuskan untuk berbaring kembali. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat Sango dan Miroku tertidur tak jauh darinya, Shippo tertidur bersama Kirara di samping mereka dan Inuyasha tertidur sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok tidak jauh dari dirinya.

"I-Inuyasha…"

Kagome secara refleks memanggil nama Inuyasha. Suaranya lirih namun itu cukup membangunkan Inuyasha—yang sebenarnya setengah tertidur. Sesaat Inuyasha tidak yakin mendengar Kagome memanggilnya, tapi dia langsung menyadari bahwa Kagome sudah siuman.

Inuyasha langsung menyambar tangan Kagome dan memegangnya erat dan dia pun mendaratkan ciumannya di kening Kagome yang seketika membuat Kagome langsung ber-blushing ria.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau siuman," ujar Inuyasha lega.

"I-Inuyasha..."

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku karena telah membuatmu menderita seperti ini.."

"I-Inuyasha, aku baik-baik sa-saja kok," ucap Kagome yang setengah gugup menerima perlakuan Inuyasha yang lain dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka lagi, Kagome…"

Inuyasha menarik tubuh Kagome kedalam pelukkannya. Inuyasha tidak peduli apakah Kagome merasa sakit saat dia menarik tubuhnya karena alam bawah sadar Inuyasha menyuruhnya untuk melakukannya. Inuyasha memeluk erat tubuh Kagome dan sesekali menghirup rambut Kagome yang harum.

"Maafkan aku, kagome…"

"Inuyasha…"

"Aku tidak sanggup kehilanganmu…"

Hening. Kagome tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena dia sendiri juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Tetapi dia teringat ucapan Naraku tempo hari dan juga wajah Inuyasha ketika bertemu dengan cinta lamanya—Kikyo.

"Inuyasha," ucap Kagome memecahkan keheningan.

"Ya…"

"Katakan itu sekali lagi, di depan Kikyo.."

**TBC**

**Yak! Akhirnya kubuat multichap!**

**Tadinya sempet mau bikin oneshot, tapi idenya mentok disini. Jadinya aku bikin multichap deh.**

**Maap ya, udah panjang-panjang tapi bersambung juga *bungkuk dalam-dalam***

**Semoga yang baca fic ini tidak tertidur karena kepanjangan.**

**Jadi para readers yang udah baca aku mohon tinggalkan review kalian untuk jadi penyemangatku di chap berikutnya.**

**Oh ya, tabib di cerita ini adalah OC. Tadinya aku mau masukin karakter yang ada di game Inuyasha yang buat konsol PS2 (author lupa apa judul game-nya). Tapi nggak jadi karena saya lupa namanya. *di slapped author laen+para readers***

**Hehehehe..**

**Yosh!**

**Mind to R&R…?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DICLAIMER : Inuyasha by Takahashi Rumiko**

**Please Tell Me That You Love Me by acchan lawliet**

**Akhirnya apdet chapter 2 juga…**

**Terima kasih para senpai yang sudah me-review fic saya, love u all *peluk-peluk***

**Special thanks to Hwarang Ichikurasaki, Tsubaki Nijikawa, Occhan, Reika-Kaname Ototsuki , YuYa AkaTsuki eLGaara dan Reyn-kun Walker.**

**Warning! : OC, -sedikit-OOC, gaje, abal, mungkin ada typo..**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**R&R, onegaishimasu..**

**Please, enjoy this fic..**

"Katakan itu sekali lagi, di depan Kikyo.."

"Ka-Kagome…a-aku…"

Inuyasha tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya bahwa Kagome akan menanyakan hal semacam itu. Namun itu bukanlah faktor utama Inuyasha tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Inuyasha masih menyimpan perasaannya kepada Kikyo. Kagome menyadari hal itu dari tatapan Inuyasha dan juga dari ucapannya yang tidak dia teruskan. Ingin sekali Kagome menyangkalnya, namun jauh di dalam hatinya Kagome menyadari bahwa Inuyasha tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

"KAGOME!"

Suara Shippo yang terjaga dari tidurnya menyelamatkan mereka dan Inuyasha langsung melepas pelukannya.

Ternyata teriakan Shippo tadi membangunkan seisi rumah. Sango yang tertidur di lantai langsung menegakkan badannya, Miroku melorot dari tidur duduknya, Kirara bangun dengan bulu-bulunya yang berdiri menegang dan Nenek Aiko langsung berlari dari kamar tidurnya menuju ruang tengah tempat dimana tamunya tertidur.

Shippo langsung memeluk Kagome diikuti Sango yang sudah tersadar dari rasa kagetnya. Miroku dan Nenek Aiko tersenyum lega karena Kagome siuman lebih cepat dari prediksi mereka. Kirara menggesek-gesekan tubuhnya manja di tubuh Kagome.

Inuyasha tersenyum lemah dan bersyukur keadaan Kagome mulai membaik. Disela-sela pelukan Sango dan Shippo, Kagome menatap punggung Inuyasha yang menghilang saat dia keluar rumah.

xxXxx

Sudah tiga hari Kagome dan yang lainnya menetap di rumah Nenek Aiko. Kagome sudah bisa menggerakkan kakinya dan dapat berjalan -walaupun tertatih-tatih. Pergelangan kakinya pun sudah tidak berwarna ungu lagi.

"Aku mau pulang," ucap Kagome.

Sango yang sedang membantu Nenek Aiko mengganti perban di lukanya Kagome langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Ditatapnya Kagome lurus-lurus meminta Kagome menjelaskan ucapannya tadi.

"Kenapa, Nak Kagome? Kau tidak suka disini?" tanya Nenek Aiko.

Kagome mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Aku senang disini, tapi aku merasa tidak enak harus merepotkan nenek setiap hari."

Sango tertegun mendengar ucapan Kagome sedangkan Nenek Aiko yang sudah selesai mengganti perbannya Kagome hanya tersenyum dan mengusap-usap punggung tangan Kagome.

"Nenek senang dan tidak merasa direpotkan," ucap Nenek Aiko seraya berdiri dan keluar rumah meninggalkan Kagome dan Sango. Kagome menatap punggung Nenek Aiko yang menghilang saat keluar rumah dan beralih menatap Sango.

"Bisakah kita pulang besok, Sango?" ucap Kagome.

"Kagome-chan, ada apa? Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak bersemangat, apakah lukanya masih sangat sakit?"

"Tidak, aku hanya rindu rumah saja."

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu yang lain besok kita kembali," ujar Sango tersenyum seraya meninggalkan Kagome.

xxXxx

Sebenarnya Sango tahu penyebab Kagome akhir-akhir ini tidak bersemangat dan puncaknya dia meminta pulang. Maka dari itu saat dia meninggalkan rumah Nenek Aiko dia sudah tahu harus kemana dan menemui siapa.

"Inuyasha!" panggil Sango.

Inuyasha yang berada di atas pohon hanya menoleh.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu ada apa dengan Kagome?" ujar Sango.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada orangnya!"

"Hhh…, sudahlah. Besok kita akan kembali ke desa Nenek Kaede."

"Siapa yang memutuskan hal itu?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome…?" ulang Inuyasha. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tanyakan saja pada orangnya!"

Inuyasha yang hendak turun dari pohon tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk seperti semula. Sango yang melihat tingkah laku Inuyasha yang tidak seperti biasanya hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Dia pun menyadari bahwa masalah diantara Kagome dan Inuyasha harus diselesaikan sendiri oleh mereka. Walau dia sendiri ingin sekali mencampurinya, dia tahu usaha apapun akan sia-sia karena masalah ini harus diselesaikan dari orangnya sendiri.

"Aku mau memberitahukan Miroku dan Shippo," ujar Sango seraya meninggalkan Inuyasha. Namun yang diajak bicara hanya diam. Pikirannya sibuk dengan dugaan-dugaan yang dia simpulkan seenak jidatnya dan dia masih memikirkan ucapan Kagome tempo hari.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi di depan Kikyo."

Inuyasha ingin sekali melakukan itu tapi entah kenapa lidahnya kelu menjawab 'ya' di depan Kagome. Dirinya ingin melaksanakan apa yang dikatakan Kagome, tetapi tubuhnya seperti dipaku ke dalam tanah. Dan hatinya, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Inuyasha dia masih memikirkan Kikyo dan parahnya itu terjadi SETIAP HARI.

"Maafkan aku, Kagome…"

**At Kagome Side…**

Kagome menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok bilik yang dingin. Hatinya masih terasa sakit walau sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak malam itu. Malam dimana dia tahu bahwa Inuyasha lebih memilih Kikyo dibanding dirinya.

"Kau menang, Kikyo," gumam Kagome.

Kesendiriannya di ruangan itu mengingatkan dia pada percakapan dirinya dengan Kikyo tempo hari. Dimana pada saat itu ia sedang mencari tanaman herbal dan tidak sengaja bertemu Kikyo.

_**Flashback**_

Hari itu Kagome masuk ke hutan sendirian untuk mencari tanaman herbal. Sebelumnya dia habis bertengkar hebat dengan Inuyasha karena Inuyasha menghabiskan ramen instant miliknya tanpa ijin dan persetujuan Kagome. Dan puncaknya Inuyasha harus menderita akibat Kagome mengatakan 'Osuwari' dengan pengulangan yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Inuyasha baka!" umpat Kagome.

Kagome yang masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi menendang rumput sembarangan dan menghentakkan kakinya. Tanpa disadari dia memasuki hutan terlalu dalam dan diluar rencana dirinya.

"Gawat bisa pulang nggak nih?"

Kagome mulai mengingat kembali jalan masuk hutan tadi. Otaknya dipaksa keras untuk kembali mengingat tetapi yang diingatnya adalah kebodohan Inuyasha tadi. Dan secara refleks, Kagome membanting keranjang yang dipegangnya dan menyebabkan isinya berserakan keluar.

"Akh! Tanaman herbal yang susah-susah kupetik!" ujar kagome menyesali perbuatannya. Dengan sigap dia langsung membereskan tanaman-tanaman herbal tersebut dan menaruhnya kembali ke dalam keranjang.

"Oke, semoga keberuntungan menyertaiku hari ini!"

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju jalan setapak di belakang dan Kagome mengingat jalan pulang menggunakan instingnya. Saat dia berbelok, tak sengaja dia melihat siluman pembawa roh milik Kikyo. Dirinya langsung mengikuti siluman itu dan berharap semoga apa yang dipikirnya tidak menjadi kenyataan.

'Kalau ada Kikyo, pasti ada Inuyasha!'

Dirinya bernafas lega ketika dia hanya melihat Kikyo seorang diri. Di dekatinya Kikyo yang sedang terlelap dan tanpa sadar Kagome memperhatikan Kikyo.

'Cantik. Apanya yang mirip denganku?' batin Kagome.

Saat Kagome tengah memperhatikan Kikyo, Kikyo terjaga dari tidurnya dan kaget mendapati Kagome berada di depannya.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Kikyo curiga.

"Err, cuma kebetulan lewat," sahut Kagome sekenanya.

"Kau datang bersama Inuyasha?" kata Kikyo tidak peduli dengan perkataan Kagome sebelumnya.

"Tidak. Kenapa?" sahut Kagome.

Ada sedikit rasa tidak suka saat Kikyo menanyakan Inuyasha. Kikyo menyadari hal itu dan dia sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya. Dan hal itu menambah intensitas ketidaksukaan Kagome terhadap Kikyo.

"Lebih baik aku pergi. Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu karena jika aku terlalu lama dekat denganmu, kamu bisa menyedot jiwaku –karena kau adalah aku," ujar Kikyo.

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Kikyo yang hendak meninggalkan Kagome mengurungkan niatnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Kikyo menatap Kagome dengan heran.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke nirwana?" ucap Kagome.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, eto…, bukankah sudah jelas bahwa penyebab kau saling benci adalah Naraku dan…"

"Kau ingat, aku tidak bisa kembali ke nirwana karena yang kuinginkan adalah Inuyasha ke neraka –bersamaku."

Kagome membelalakan matanya dan terkejut mendengar ucapan Kikyo tadi. Dia tidak menduga bahwa Kikyo sebegitu dendamnya terhadap Inuyasha.

"Sebegitu bencinya kah kau terhadap Inuyasha?" tukas Kagome.

"Tidak, aku tidak membencinya. Aku mencintainya sama seperti dirimu mencintai Inuyasha," sahut Kikyo datar.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, menjelaskan kepada gadis bodoh seperti dirimu hanya buang-buang waktu."

"Kau bilang apa? Gadis bodoh? Seharusnya yang bodoh itu kau, Kikyo! Padahal kau sudah tahu apa penyebab kau dan Inuyasha saling benci tapi kau masih saja menginginkan Inuyasha pergi ke neraka besamamu!"

"Tahu apa kau tentang perasaanku, hah? Yang menderita itu aku dan Inuyasha, bukan kau! Jadi jangan berani-beraninya kau memberiku ceramah seakan kau tahu segalanya!"

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa, tetapi karena tindakanmu membuat orang yang menyayangimu sedih! Dan aku TAHU itu karena aku yang SELALU BERSAMA dengan orang yang DULU menaruh hati kepadamu dan Nenek Kaede!" Kagome memberi tekanan dibeberapa kata karena dirinya gemas terhadap sikap Kikyo.

"Heh, kau bilang dulu? Bukankah sampai detik ini Inuyasha masih mencintaiku dan kebersamaan dirimu dengannya dikarenakan kamu mirip denganku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa dirimu hanyalah pelarian saja, Kagome?"

Kagome kembali terdiam. Selama ini dia menyadari hal itu, namun dia juga menyangkal hal itu.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi Inuyasha tidak pernah mengucapkannya jadi aku pikir itu hanya asumsi tidak berguna," kata Kagome.

Kikyo yang mendengar jawaban dari Kagome hanya tersenyum simpul, seakan mengejek jawaban Kagome tersebut, "Kita lihat saja, apakah Inuyasha memilih diriku dengan cara dia menjadikanmu pelarian atau dia memilih dirimu dengan cara mengatakan cintanya kepadamu di depanku?"

_**End of Flashback**_

Kagome memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas. Seakan belum cukup dengan shock yang diberikan Kikyo waktu itu, beberapa hari setelah pertemuannya dengan Kikyo dia harus bertemu Naraku. Saat dia terpisah dengan Inuyasha dan kawan-kawan akibat serangan Naraku di desa yang tidak jauh dari desa Nenek Kaede, dia bertemu Naraku disana. Dan Kagome teringat apa yang diucapkan Naraku waktu itu.

"_Kau datang dari dimensi lain. Pengacau waktu. Kedatanganmu bisa menjadi senjata dan mata pisau bagi teman-temanmu."_

_**End of Normal POV**_

_**Kagome POV**_

Aku membuka mataku. Sepi. Ingin rasanya sendiri seperti ini selamanya. Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak masuk ke dalam sumur itu dan tidak bertemu dengan Inuyasha, mungkin aku sedang tidak berada disini. Mungkin aku sedang pulang sekolah dan jalan-jalan bersama teman-teman.

Hhh, tapi itu semua hanya pengandaian. Apa yang telah terjadi tidak bisa diubah. Sekuat apapun kau memohon sekalipun, masa lalu adalah masa lalu.

Jika aku membuka mata ini, rasa sakit dari hatiku lebih sakit dibandingkan luka yang ku alami.

Inuyasha…

Tahukah dirimu bahwa sikapmu itu telah menyakitiku?

Tahukah dirimu bahwa hati ini menginginkamu, seutuhnya…

_**End Kagome's POV**_

_**Normal POV**_

**Keesokan harinya…**

Sango membantu Kagome berdiri dan mereka berdua mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan terima kasih kepada Nenek Aiko. Pagi ini mereka benar-benar meninggalkan desa dan kembali ke desa Nenek Kaede yang diteruskan dengan kepulangan Kagome ke dunianya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Nak Kagome," ucap Nenek Aiko.

Kagome hanya tersenyum dan memeluk lembut Nenek Aiko. Diikuti Sango yang langsung berpamitan.

"Bagaimana kita meneruskan perjalanan sementara lukamu belum sembuh seratus persen, Nona Kagome?" ujar Miroku yang masih menentang ide kepulangan ini.

"Sudah kita bahas tadi malam kan, Miroku, aku dan Sango menunggangi Kirara," sahut Kagome seraya menghampiri Kirara. "Dan aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah mencemaskan diriku."

Tadi malam, teknis pemberangkatan sengaja dibahas oleh Sango. Saat Inuyasha menawarkan dirinya untuk menggendong Kagome selama perjalanan, Kagome menolaknya dan memilih menunggangi Kirara bersama Sango. Bukannya Kagome jahat atau apa, tetapi hatinya masih sakit dan masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pada malam itu. Dan dirinya juga masih sulit menerima asumsi bahwa Inuyasha menjadikan dirinya pelarian yang berarti Inuyasha masih mencintai Kikyo.

Perjalanan kembali ke desa Nenek Kaede ini tidak terlalu diburu waktu. Miroku berjalan beriringan dengan Sango dan Kagome juga Shippo yang menunggangi Kirara sementara Inuyasha jauh berada di depan.

"Inuyasha aneh," ujar Shippo memecahkan keheningan. Yang lain hanya menatapnya seakan bertanya 'kenapa'.

"Dia jadi pendiam seperti itu, biasanya dia itu cerewet dan menyebalkan," jelas Shippo.

Miroku mengangguk-angguk setuju, Sango hanya diam saja dan menatap punggung Inuyasha di depan, sementara Kagome hanya menunduk dan memilih diam. Dirinya tahu penyebab Inuyasha seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, biarkan Inuyasha seperti itu," sahut Sango.

Shippo sebenarnya tidak puas dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Sango namun jika ia menanyakannya lagi pasti jawabannya akan sama. Jadi dia terpaksa harus puas dengan jawaban yang ada sekarang.

Matahari sudah semakin meninggi ketika mereka baru saja meninggalkan desa dan sedang memasuki hutan. Saat mereka berpapasan dengan sungai, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan menangkap ikan untuk makan siang. Sango dan Shippo pergi mencari kayu bakar sementara Miroku sibuk mencari ikan di sungai. Sementara Kagome hanya menonton Miroku yang sedang menangkap ikan sambil mengelus-ngelus Kirara dan Inuyasha tidak tahu pergi kemana.

Sango dan Shippo kembali dengan membawa kayu bakar yang lumayan banyak sesaat setelah Miroku keluar dari sungai dengan hasil penangkapan yang menghasilkan applause dari Kagome. Dengan segera Sango dan Shippo menata kayu bakar tersebut dengan Kagome menyalakan api dari pematik setelah semua kayu tertata rapi dan Miroku mulai membakar ikan dengan menancapkan ujung-ujung kayu di sekeliling api unggun tersebut.

Inuyasha kembali saat ikan sudah hampir matang. Dan dia menyerahkan bawaannya kepada Kagome.

"Ini untukmu, tadi aku melihat beberapa daun jinenji dan memutuskan untuk memetiknya," ucap Inuyasha sambil mengambil ikan bakar bagiannya.

"Terima kasih," sahut Kagome sambil menaruh daun jinenji tersebut ke dalam kantong rok seragam sailornya.

Jujur Kagome terkejut karena Inuyasha yang sempat menghilang tadi ternyata memetik daun jinenji. Biasanya Inuyasha akan duduk-duduk di atas pohon dan tidur-tiduran. Tapi Kagome juga merasa sedikit aneh, karena selama perjalanan tadi dia sama sekali tidak melihat tempat yang ditumbuhi daun jinenji.

xxXxx

Malam itu mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di tanah terbuka di pinggir hutan dan membuat api unggun untuk menghangatkan badan. Sebenarnya desa Nenek Kaede sudah dekat namun mereka memutuskan untuk bermalam disana. Miroku dan Inuyasha bergantian berjaga sementara yang lainnya terlelap. Namun Kagome sama sekali tidak merasa mengantuk sampai pergantian shift jaga dari Miroku ke Inuyasha.

Kagome yang memunggungi api unggun merasa Inuyasha menatap dirinya dan hal itu membuat tubuh Kagome menegang. Merasa capek sendiri akhirnya kagome jatuh terlelap.

xxXxx

Kagome terbangun dari tidurnya dengan terengah-engah. Mimpi buruk. Dia mencoba duduk dan bersender di tubuh Kirara yang membesar dan menyeka keringat yang ada di dahinya.

Mimpi ulangan matematika dan bahasa inggris dan parahnya dia tidak bisa mengerjakannya. Lucu memang, disaat hatinya yang sedang tersakiti oleh Inuyasha dirinya harus bermimpi seperti itu.

Saat dia mengedarkan pandangannya, matanya tidak menangkap sosok Inuyasha yang seharusnya berjaga. Kagome melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu menujukkan pukul 04.02 pagi. Masih subuh, kemanakah Inuyasha? Ingin sekali dirinya membangunkan yang lain namun dia tidak tega melihat wajah-wajah kelelahan teman-temannya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Inuyasha kembali.

Namun menunggu selama apapun Inuyasha tidak kunjung kembali dan hal itu sukses membuat Kagome khawatir sementara waktu ditangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.58 pagi. Dipaksakannya dirinya untuk berdiri dan berjalan. Kagome berusaha tidak membuat suara agar teman-temannya tidak terbangun dan dia memasuki hutan mencari Inuyasha.

Saat Kagome memasuki hutan lebih jauh lagi, dia melihat cahaya tidak jauh darinya. Perasaan tidak enak muncul saat melihat cahaya tersebut dan hal itu terbukti saat dia sampai di tempat tersebut dengan susah payah.

Dia melihat Kikyo tertidur dengan siluman-siluman miliknya yang mengelilingi dirinya dan Inuyasha yang menggenggam tangan Kikyo yang juga tertidur di sampingnya.

'_Jadi aku jauh masuk ke hutan hanya untuk melihat ini?'_ batin Kagome.

Sudah cukup Kagome mendapatkan sakit dari mereka berdua –terutama Inuyasha. Dengan perlahan dia mundur dan meninggalkan mereka. Saat Kagome merasa sudah cukup jauh, dia memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari karena sakit yang ditimbulkan Inuyasha lebih sakit daripada sakit akibat luka yang mulai terbuka lagi.

'_Mungkinkah daun jinenji tadi pemberian dari Kikyo?'_ batin Kagome.

Kagome lari. Bukan kembali ke tempat dimana temannya tengah tertidur lelap namun berlari jauh menjauhi mereka. Dirinya dan hatinya menangis. Saat tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk dipaksakan berlari, Kagome menyenderkan punggungnya pada batang pohon besar. Kagome duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Dirasakannya darah yang merembes dari perban dan perih luka yang terbuka kembali. Dan perih dari luka hatinya yang sangat dalam. Kagome membenamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan lututnya dan dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 05.26 pagi. Kagome yang masih terisak memperhatikan sekeliling tempat dia duduk. Ternyata dia sedang berada di pinggir hutan dan dia bisa melihat desa Nenek Kaede di depannya. Kagome bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali berjalan.

Hari itu masih pagi sehingga tidak banyak orang yang keluar rumah. Kagome terus berjalan menuju belakang desa tempat sumur yang menjadi penghubung dunianya dan dunia ini. Sempat Kagome berpapasan dengan petani yang hendak ke sawah namun Kagome tidak mempedulikan kekhawatiran petani tersebut yang melihat darah di sepanjang kaki kanan Kagome.

Saat Kagome sudah sampai di bibir sumur, dirinya menatap kosong isi sumur yang sudah tidak ada airnya tersebut dan langsung menjatuhkan diri.

'_Sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau lagi'_ batin Kagome sesaat sebelum dia menghilang dan kembali ke dunianya.

xxXxx

Inuyasha yang tertidur tiba-tiba tersentak bangun. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Kikyo terlepas dan untungnya Kikyo tidak terbangun. Inuyasha menajamkan indra penciumannya dan hatinya mencelos karena bau yang dia endus adalah bau yang sangat dia kenal.

Bau darah Kagome.

Seperti tidak mau percaya bahwa sedetik tadi dia yakin bau yang dia cium adalah bau darah Kagome. Namun sebagian tubuhnya mengatakan 'ya' dan memaksa untuk segera mencari sumber bau itu.

Saat Inuyasha hendak melangkahkan kakinya, dirinya merasakan seseorang menarik ujung pakaiannya. Saat Inuyasha menoleh, matanya menangkap tangan Kikyo yang menggenggam erat ujung jubahnya dan Kikyo yang sudah tersadar.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kikyo.

"Aku harus pergi, Kikyo," jawab Inuyasha.

"Tidak! Kau tidak kuijinkan pergi!"

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi!" ucap Inuyasha seraya melepaskan genggaman Kikyo dan langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Kikyo.

"Awas kau, Kagome!" ucap Kikyo sambil menggertakkan giginya.

xxXxx

Inuyasha berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan dia akhirnya tiba di tanah terbuka tempat teman-temannya tertidur. Hatinya mencelos begitu Kagome tidak tertangkap oleh pandangan matanya. Dihampirinya tempat yang tadinya menjadi tempat untuk Kagome tidur lalu merabanya. Dingin. Berarti Kagome sudah lama meninggalkan tempat ini.

Miroku yang merasa terusik dengan kegiatan Inuyasha membuka matanya dengan enggan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Inuyasha?" tanya Miroku sambil menguap lebar.

"Kagome hilang!" sahut Inuyasha singkat.

Miroku yang sedang menguap lebar langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya tersebut dan mengganti dengan menatap Inuyasha tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Miroku dengan sedikit berharap bahwa tadi dirinya salah mendengar.

"Hilang ya berarti tidak ada! Dasar pendeta bodoh!"

Miroku yang tadinya masih setengah mengantuk kini sudah tidak. Dibangunkannya Sango dan Shippo dan memberitahu mereka bahwa Kagome hilang. Inuyasha dan Miroku harus menutup kedua telinganya karena teriakan kaget Shippo yang mengetahui Kagome hilang. Sango segera membereskan barang-barang dan membangunkan Kirara dan tidak sampai tiga menit mereka langsung mencari Kagome.

Posisi pencarian adalah Inuyasha, Miroku lalu Sango yang menunggangi Kirara bersama Shippo. Inuyasha terus menajamkan indra penciumannya karena bau darah Kagome yang samara-samar dan semakin menjauh.

"Sepertinya Kagome sedang berjalan," ucap Inuyasha.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Miroku.

"Dia terluka dan dia memaksakan dirinya untuk bergerak!" sahut Inuyasha.

Sango yang mendengar percakapan tersebut berpikir, _Kagome terluka karena apa dan mengapa dia tidak kembali ke tanah terbuka itu jika dia membutuhkan pertolongan?_ Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar dikepala Sango. Semakin dipikirkan, semakin banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru yang muncul di kepala Sango. Dan hal itu membuat Sango merasa tidak enak badan karena Sango sampai pada dugaan terakhir yang dia takuti.

Kagome meninggal.

Sango menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Dia yakin itu adalah dugaan bodoh yang pernah dia buat.

'_Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Kagome-chan!'_

Inuyasha tiba-tiba berhenti karena dia merasakan bau semakin kuat di balik pohon besar itu. Saat dia menghampiri pohon besar tersebut, yang dia dapat adalah daun-daun yang terkena tetesan darah dan Inuyasha yakin Kagome sempat berada disini. Dirinya meraba rerumputan yang sepertinya habis diduduki seseorang. Hangat. Berarti Kagome belum lama meninggalkan tempat ini.

Inuyasha yang sibuk dengan pikirannya tersadar oleh panggilan Sango. Dia pun menghampiri Sango yang terlihat pucat.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu…"

Pandangan Inuyasha mengikuti arah telunjuk Sango dan disana dia melihat desa Nenek Kaede yang sudah semakin dekat. Dan Inuyasha mengikuti telunjuk Sangi yang terarah ke bawah dan disana dia melihat tetesan-tetesan darah yang menuju desa Nenek Kaede.

"Sepertinya Kagome menuju desa Nenek Kaede!" ujar Sango.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" ucap Inuyasha.

Mereka pun langsung berlari ke arah desa itu dan berharap bahwa Kagome sedang dirawat oleh Nenek Kaede.

xxXxx

Nenek Kaede yang sedang menyapu halaman dikagetkan oleh kedatangan Inuyasha dan kawan-kawan yang tiba-tiba. Mereka pun langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya seperti orang kesetanan dan tiba-tiba mereka keluar lagi dengan tampang yang pucat pasi.

"Dimana Kagome?" tanya Inuyasha.

Nenek Kaede yang tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Inuyasha yang mendapat jawaban 'tidak' secara nonverbal tersebut langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari mencari Kagome lagi, namun hal itu dihentikan oleh pukulan keras di kepalanya oleh Nenek Kaede menggunakan ujung sapu miliknya.

"Aww! Apa sih yang kau lakukan, Kaede?" tanya Inuyasha, tidak, lebih tepatnya protes.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Kalian datang seperti orang kebakaran jenggot lalu tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah tanpa permisi dan begitu keluar rumah wajah kalian seperti orang mati!" tukas Nenek Kaede.

"Begini Nenek Kaede, ano…, Kagome menghilang," sahut Miroku.

Nenek Kaede membelalakan mata satunya begitu mendengar jawaban yang meluncur dari Miroku.

"Dia sedang terluka, Nek. Saat kami mengikuti jejak darahnya dia menuju desa ini!" timpal Shippo.

"Darah? Kagome terluka?" ucap Nenek Kaede. Semuanya mengangguk, mengiyakan kenyataan bahwa Kagome terluka. Kini Nenek Kaede sama pucatnya dengan mereka semua.

Ada hening sejenak begitu Nenek Kaede tahu bahwa Kagome hilang plus terluka. Dan keheningan tersebut dipecahkan oleh Sango.

"Aku rasa Kagome menuju sumur itu!"

Semua langsung menatap Sango. Bagai mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sango, semuanya langsung berlari menuju sumur yang dimaksudkan Sango tersebut. Ditengah perjalanan, mereka dihentikan oleh seorang petani. Petani tersebut memberitahu Nenek Kaede bahwa dirinya melihat seorang gadis yang kaki kanannya berdarah yang berjalan menuju hutan di belakang sawah tempat dia bertani. Tanpa aba-aba, mereka langsung menuju hutan tersebut. Hutan dimana tempat sumur itu berada.

Inuyasha dan yang lainnya menghentikan larinya begitu melihat seseorang di depan mereka. Di depan mulut sumur tersebut duduk seorang siluman serigala. Saat siluman serigala tersebut menyadari kehadiran Inuyasha, dirinya langsung menghampiri Inuyasha dan memberi satu pukulan keras di pipi kiri Inuyasha.

"Kouga!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Protes dan jeritan muncul dari Sango, Miroku, Shippo dan Nenek Kaede. Namun Kouga telah menulikan dirinya dan bernafsu untuk melanjutkan pukulannya ke Inuyasha. Miroku yang melihat Kouga akan memukul, langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk menjadi penengah dan mencegah Kouga untuk memukul yang kedua kalinya.

"Hentikan, Kouga!" tukas Miroku.

"Minggir kau! Aku hanya punya urusan dengan anjing kampung ini!" teriak Kouga.

"Tenanglah! Ada apa sebenarnya kau tiba-tiba memukul Inuyasha?" ucap Nenek Kaede.

"Kalian kesini pasti karena mencium bau darah Kagome, kan?" tukas Kouga dan disambut oleh anggukan dari Inuyasha dan kawan-kawan. "Kalian terlambat karena Kagome sudah pulang ke dunianya!"

"Tunggu Kouga, kenapa kamu bisa berada disini?" tanya Sango yang merasa ganjil akan kehadiran Kouga di desa Nenek Kaede.

"Aku sedang berada di hutan itu dan tiba-tiba aku mencium bau darah Kagome. Aku mengikutinya dan berakhir disini. Aku melihat Kagome yang terluka dan kaki kanannya yang berdarah. Saat aku hendak menolongnya, dia sudah keburu menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam sumur ini dan menghilang! Dan KAU," Kouga menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Inuyasha. "Apa yang KAU lakukan sehingga Kagome bisa terluka seperti itu, hah? Bukankah aku sudah menitipkan Kagome padamu, Inuyasha?"

Hening. Inuyasha tidak dapat menjawab perkataan Kouga karena dia juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri Kagome sampai terluka untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku, Shippo dan Nenek Kaede tidak percaya Inuyasha mengucapkan hal itu. Kouga juga, namun bagi Kouga kata maaf tidaklah cukup dan dia menonjok Inuyasha untuk kedua kalinya. Inuyasha tidak membalasnya karena dia merasa pantas mendapatkannya.

"Aku sudah mencoba masuk ke dalam sumur itu dan tidak bisa masuk ke dunia Kagome," ujar Kouga.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah dengan kami," ajak Miroku.

Nenek Kaede tidak ikut pergi dan mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam sumur satu-persatu. Inuyasha yang memimpin karena dirinya yang memegang pecahan Shikon no Tama. Dan mereka akhirnya lenyap dengan Kouga sebagai yang terakhir masuk ke dalam sumur.

xxXxx

Shota menumpahkan teh-nya karena suara gaduh yang bersumber dari kuil di belakang rumahnya. Dan dia pun langsung menghampiri tempat itu. Sesampainya disana dia melihat teman-teman kakaknya yang berasal dari dunia 'sana'.

"Kak Inuyasha!"

Shota pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan Inuyasha dan kawan-kawan menghampiri Shota. Shota pun menyuruh mereka masuk karena bisa gawat jika orang lain melihat mereka yang penampilannya ragu bila dibilang seorang manusia 'biasa'.

"Dimana Kagome?" tanya Inuyasha tanpa basa-basi.

"Ng, Kak Kagome sedang dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh kakek dan ibu. Kata kakek jika Kak Inuyasha kemari, kakak di suruh menunggu di sini!"

"Tapi Kagome baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Sango.

"Ya, dia akan baik-baik saja!" jawab Shota mantap. "Oh iya, sebentar lagi kakek pulang dan katanya dia ingin berbicara dengan Kak Inuyasha."

"Berbicara dengan ku?"

"Ya. Ehm, sepertinya kakek ingin menanyakan beberapa hal tentang Kak Kagome."

Semua mata memandang Inuyasha begitu Shota memberitahu bahwa kakek Kagome ingin berbicara dengan dirinya. Shota pun meninggalkan mereka yang sebelumnya menyuruh mereka ke ruang depan dan menuju dapur untuk membuat beberapa cangkir teh hangat. Di sini sedang musim gugur jadi udara sedikit dingin.

"Ayo, kita ke ruang depan," ajak Miroku. Miroku berjalan mendahului lainnya dan diikuti oleh yang lain meninggalkan Inuyasha yang masih diam mematung.

**TSUZUKU a.k.a TBC**

**Balesan review :**

**Saya akan membalas review dari anonymous reader dan yang punya akun saya balas lewat pm saja ya~~**

YuYa AkaTsuki eLGaara : **Sudah aku apdet dan terima kasih banyak sudah baca fic gaje aku! Shankyu YuYa-san ;)**

**Akhirnya apdet~~~!**

**Fic ini jujur menghantui diriku selama ini!**

**Hahahahahahahaha…**

**Bagaimana chap kali ini? Pasti gaje, abal, lebay dan tidak masuk akal ya…? Apakah chemistry-nya sudah terlihat?**

**Apakah hurt-nya sudah terasa?**

**Duh, maap kalo chap kali ini jelek m(_ _)m *membungkuk dalam-dalam***

**Maaf ya apdetnya laaaaammmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget *membungkuk dalam-dalam lagi***

**Dapet ilham buat fic ini tuh susah, sampe saya menemukannya setelah membeli komik-komik lama Inuyasha di perjalanan pulang saya dari kampus menuju kostan *curhat mode ON* *dilempar botol mijon sama readers***

**Ehm, maap lagi nih saya bikin bersambung *PLAK***

**Err…niatnya saya mau menghabiskan fic ini di chap2 tapi sepertinya kepanjangan dan saya memutuskan untuk mengupdate satu chap lagi… *bilang aja keabisan ide***

**Saya janji chap berikutnya akan saya tamatkan! *author kabur coz ngeliat readers ngacung-ngacungin garpu***

**Saya sangat berterima kasih sama yang sudah mau review chap sebelumnya…**

**Arigatou gozaimashita, minna-san ^^,**

**Jadi mohon reviewnya untuk menjadi penyemangat saya, ya~~~~~~**

**So, mind to give me some review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DICLAIMER : Inuyasha by Takahashi Rumiko**

**Please Tell Me That You Love Me by acchan lawliet**

**Special Thanks to Reyn-kun Walker, ayushina, amelacie (ganti nama ya), YuYa AkaTsuki eL-Gaara, Occhan, dunn Haruko Cuuhlhourne (ganti nama juga?), Ichaa Hatake Youichi, Jee-eugene (same question^^), Yusha d'Daesung V.I.P, zero bie, Seo Hyo-Rin, Ren-chan, Fedeoya Kimchi, ZaHrA InDiGo LoVeRs, tsuki sora dan UchihaHinatahime.**

**Gomenasai! Honto ni gomenasai! *menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam***

**Maaf lama apdet, saya seperti hiatus ya..**

**(bukan seperti, tapi memang!) *PLAK!***

**Seperti janji saya di chap sebelumnya, saya akan menamatkan fic ini di chap 3.**

**Dan, err, setelah saya baca ulang chap sebelumnya, kok rasanya Kagome itu self-injury banget ya.. *PLAK!***

**Karena chap kali ini sangat panjaaaang sekali, maka saya bagi menjadi tiga bagian^^**

**Hehehe…**

**Ehm, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para readers yang telah membaca, mereview, meng-alert dan mem-fave fic gaje punyaku ini. Aku baru sadar ketika buka inbox di e-mailku, I luv u all *pelukpeluk***

**Dan untuk Yusha'chan yang sekarang namanya Yusha d'Daesung, honto ni arigato, udah ngingetin kapan apdet fic ini lewat pm, Gomawo^^! maap ya gag bisa kilat ngapdetnya...**

**Yosh, kita mulai saja…**

**Warning! : OC, OOC, gaje, abal, mungkin ada typo, maaf jika rada aneh^^**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**I've warned you!**

**R&R, onegaishimasu..**

**Please, enjoy this fic..**

Inuyasha yang duduk di ruang tamu merasa gelisah karena ucapan Shota tadi dan juga mereka yang belum kembali dari rumah sakit. Kegelisahan pun melanda orang-orang yang berada di ruang tamu, kecuali Shota yang sedang asyik bermain game PS3-nya.

"Hei, kau tidak khawatir apa sama kakakmu yang sedang di rumah sakit?" ucap Kouga gemas melihat tingkah laku Shota yang santai-santai saja.

"Hm, khawatir sih, tapi aku percaya kok kalau Kak Kagome itu kuat. Jadi kalian lebih baik jangan terlalu tegang karena tidak baik bagi kesehatan," sahut Shota tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar kaca.

Sebenarnya Kouga ingin sekali menjitak kepala Shota namun mengingat dia adalah adik dari gadis yang disukainya, dirinya mengurungkan hal itu dan beralih menendang tembok yang ada di sampingnya. Sango yang mendengar ucapan Shota tadi sedikit mendapatkan kekuatan karena dia juga ingin percaya bahwa Kagome akan baik-baik saja.

Saat semua sedang tenggelam dalam pikiran dan kegiatan masing-masing, tiba-tiba telepon berdering dengan nyaringnya dan hal itu sukses membuat semuanya kaget, kecuali Shota yang langsung pergi mengangkat telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi, keluarga Higurashi disini…"

"Hai, sudah datang, kok,"

"Sepuluh menit lagi? Baiklah".

Seperti itulah percakapan yang berhasil mereka tangkap di telinga mereka. Sango dan Miroku saling berpandangan, Kouga dan Inuyasha –yang duduknya berjauhan- hanya menundukan wajahnya, sementara Shippo sibuk bercanda dengan Kirara namun dalam hatinya, dia gelisah setengah mati. Dan percakapan Shota tadi, menambah intensitas kegelisah dan kekhawatiran mereka karena mereka tahu yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Shota dan sang penelpon adalah mereka.

"Sepuluh menit lagi Kak Kagome akan pulang," ujar Shota seraya melanjutkan game yang tertunda tadi.

xxXxx

Sebuah taksi berhenti di depan keluarga Higurashi dan Shota langsung menyambutnya. Namun yang turun dari taksi tersebut hanya seorang lelaki separuh baya yang tak lain adalah kakeknya. Kepala Shota celingukan mencari sosok ibunya dan kakaknya, namun nihil karena mereka tidak bersama kakeknya.

"Dimana ibu dan kakak?" tanya Shota.

"Mereka masih di rumah sakit. Jangan khawatir, Kagome baik-baik saja. Sekarang, dimana mereka?"

"Di ruang depan. Hm, sebenarnya kakek ada perlu apa dengan Kak Inuyasha? Apakah ada kaitannya dengan keadaan Kak Kagome?"

Si kakek hanya tersenyum dan mengusap-usap puncak kepala Shota dan langsung melenggang masuk meninggalkan Shota dengan pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab. Saat memasuki ruang depan, tatapan mata si kakek langsung menangkap sosok Inuyasha yang sedang duduk di sofa. Tanpa basa basi, si kakek langsung menghampiri Inuyasha dan memberi sesuatu dari balik kimononya.

"Ini titipan dari Kagome," ucap kakek. Inuyasha yang kaget dengan tingkah laku kakek yang diluar dugaan langsung menerimanya. "Saya percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Kagome. Dan Inuyasha, aku sudah menitipkan Kagome kepadamu. Semoga kau tidak lupa dengan hal itu," sambung si kakek.

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, si kakek langsung melenggang pergi dan Inuyasha langsung membuka apa yang telah dia terima. Dan ternyata isi dari bungkusan itu adalah…

Daun Jinenji…

Inuyasha tidak mengerti mengapa Kagome memberikan daun jinenji yang telah ia berikan, begitu juga dengan Sango, Miroku dan Shippo yang ikut melihatnya. Sementara Kouga hanya melirik isi bungkusan tersebut karena dengan mata srigalanya dia bisa melihat benda sekecil apapun dari kejauhan.

"Kenapa daun jinenji?" ujar Shippo memecahkan keheningan. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Shippo karena mereka semua sama bingungnya dengan dirinya. Terutama Inuyasha yang telah memberikan daun itu sebelumnya kepada Kagome.

KRING!

Telepon berdering memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka dan deringan dari sang telepon tersebut berakhir saat Shota mengangkatnya. Segera setelah Shota mengembalikan gagang telepon tersebut di tempat yang semula, Shota kembali ke ruang depan.

"Sore ini kakak akan pulang,' ucapnya. Setelah itu, dia segera pergi dan mencari sang kakek.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja," tukas Kouga.

xxXxx

"Tadaima~~"

"Okaerinasai!"

Shota menyambut ibu dan Kagome yang sedang menukarkan sepatunya di genkan. Dengan gesit Kouga langsung menggendong Kagome a la bridal begitu melihat Kagome mengapit kruk. Kagome yang kaget langsung memukul kepala Kouga dengan salah satu kruknya. Inuyasha juga tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung menjitak kepala Kouga secara refleks.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sih?" protes Kouga tidak terima. "Terutama kau, anjing kampung!"

"Turunkan aku, Kouga!" tukas Kagome.

Kouga langsung menurunkan Kagome dengan sedikit enggan.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri," ucap Kagome dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya bengong tak percaya, melihat Kagome yang bisa dingin seperti itu. Ibu Kagome segera menyusul Kagome diikuti Shota setelah mereka sadar dari kebengongan mereka.

"Maaf," ucap sang ibu sebelum meninggalkan Inuyasha dkk.

"Ini semua salahmu, anjing kampung!" tukas Kouga.

"Diam kau, serigala bau!" sahut Inuyasha.

"Heh? Kau mau menghindar dari kesalahanmu, hah?"

"Sudah kubilang diam! Aku tahu ini semua memang salahku, dan kau tidak perlu memberitahuku!"

"Eit!" Miroku melerai mereka berdua sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah. Tangan kiri Miroku membekap wajah Kouga sementara tangan kanannya memukul kepala Inuyasha dengan tongkatnya. "Sudahlah, tidak baik bertengkar di rumah orang."

"Singkirkan tanganmu, pendeta cabul!" tukas Kouga.

Miroku yang tidak terima dibilang seperti itu oleh Kouga, bersiap-siap untuk memukul Kouga menggunakan tongkatnya namun sudah keduluan oleh Sango yang memukul kepalanya, Kouga dan Inuyasha menggunakan Hiraikotsu secara bergantian.

"Kalian bertiga hentikanlah! Bertengkar tidak akan menemukan jalan keluar," ujar Sango sambil melenggang pergi.

xxXxx

Kagome menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding kamar yang dingin. Kruk-nya tersender rapih di samping tempat tidurnya. "Haaaaah," dia menghela nafas berat mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kenapa mereka berdua ada di sini?" ujar Kagome.

Ketukan pintu menjawab pertanyaan Kagome yang tidak ditunjukan ke siapapun. Dijawabnya ketukan pintu tersebut dengan sahutan lalu masuklah seorang wanita setengah baya yang tidak lain adalah ibunya sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nak?" tanya sang ibu dengan sedikit rasa khawatir.

"Tidak, bu. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kagome sambil tersenyum. Ibu pun meninggalkan Kagome setelah beliau berpesan jika Kagome membutuhkan sesuatu panggil saja dirinya.

"Ehm, nak, ada yang ingin berbicara denganmu," ucap sang ibu sebelum menutup pintu kamar Kagome. Kagome bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa yang ingin berbicara dengannya mengingat orang yang tidak ingin ia temui ada di rumahnya. Pintu kamar terbuka. Kagome berdoa kilat semoga bukan dia yang muncul, namun nasib berkata lain.

"Kagome".

"I-inuyasha…"

xxXxx

Sudah limabelas menit waktu berjalan namun di antara mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau angkat suara. Kagome menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengutak-atik handphone miliknya sementara Inuyasha hanya duduk di ambang jendela. Sesekali rambut silver panjangnya melambai di udara karena tertiup angin.

"Aku mau tidur. Kalau tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan, bisa keluar dari ruangan ini?" ucap Kagome. Kagome mencoba merebahkan dirinya lalu menarik selimut dan mencoba tidur dengan membelakangi Inuyasha. Namun Inuyasha tidak kunjung bergerak dari tempatnya dia duduk.

"Gomen," ucap Inuyasha.

Kagome sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Kagome menulikan pendengarannya jika Inuyasha berbicara lagi. Dirinya sudah tidak mau lagi mendengar alasan yang keluar dari bibir Inuyasha karena dirinya sudah tidak tahu lagi harus percaya kepada siapa, karena dia sudah tidak tahu lagi mana yang harus di dengar. Hati ataukah akal sehat?

Namun ditunggu selama apapun tidak ada kata yang terdengar lagi setelah kata maaf dari Inuyasha tadi. Kagome membalikkan badannya untuk sekedar mengecek apakah Inuyasha masih duduk atau sudah pergi. Saat Kagome membalikkan badannya, dirinya mendapati Inuyasha masih duduk bersila di tempat yang sama. Tidak sengaja Kagome bertemu pandang dengan Inuyasha yang sebenarnya sudah sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya. Sedetik Kagome terpesona oleh tatapan mata Inuyasha yang terasa berbeda. Namun rasa terpesona itu terpaksa ditarik kembali megingat apa yang telah dilakukannya dengan wanita lain di belakang dirinya. Saat Kagome hendak kembali ke posisi semula, tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang dan memaksanya setengah bangun dari tidurnya.

Inuyasha menarik Kagome dan memeluk paksa dirinya.

"I-inuyasha…"

"Maafkan aku, Kagome…"

Tidak biasanya Inuyasha mengucapkan kata maaf lebih dari sekali dan juga tidak biasanya Inuyasha memeluk secara tiba-tiba.

"Osuwari!"

BRUK!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh! Lukamu nanti bisa terbuka lagi!"

"…"

"Ka-Kagome…?"

"Naze…ka…"

Inuyasha menarik pelukannya dan memandang wajah Kagome yang sebelumnya tengah dipeluk oleh dirinya. Sungguh terkejut dirinya mendapati Kagome tengah menahan tangis. Wajah Kagome memerah, dan matanya sudah hampir menumpahkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Kagome…"

"Lepaskan aku…"

Inuyasha tidak melepaskan pegangannya seperti apa yang diminta Kagome, malah semakin erat memegang kedua lengan Kagome. Dirinya sudah tidak bisa berpikir melihat Kagome yang hampir menangis. Walau dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi Inuyasha yakin bahwa sesuatu yang buruk sedang menimpa Kagome dan hal itu disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Tidak adil memang bagi dirinya tapi Inuyasha tidak dapat protes karena jika dia melakukan hal itu maka keadaan akan semakin runyam.

"Maafkan aku, Kagome…"

"Sudahlah, lepaskan aku…"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu".

Kagome sudah tidak tahu harus menghadapi Inuyasha bagaimana lagi. Jika dia mengucapkan 'Osuwari' dirinya juga akan ikut terjatuh dan itu akan menyebabkan kemungkinan lukanya terbuka kembali. Tetapi diam juga tidak mengenakan karena posisi jatuh mereka membuat Kagome berada di atas tubuh Inuyasha.

"Kalau sampai menangis seperti ini, aku sudah tidak tahu bagaimana lagi menghadapimu," ucap Inuyasha sambil mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada ujung mata Kagome. "Maafkan aku, Kagome. Aku tahu pasti ini semua salahku".

"Kalau aku memintamu untuk tidak menemuiku lagi bagaimana?" ucap Kagome.

"Hah?"

"Aku memintamu untuk tidak menemuiku lagi! Apa kamu bisa? Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa karena untuk menemukan pecahan shikon no tama kamu memerlukan aku!"

"Apa? Jangan besar kepala ya tanpa dirimu pecahan shikon no tama bisa kurebut dari tangan Naraku!"

"Oh baguslah, kalau begitu kamu tidak membutuhkan aku".

"Kagome…"

"Gomen, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi bersama dirimu".

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa lagi?"

"Ano…entah kenapa jika aku bersamamu, aku…"

Hening. Kagome tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Lidahnya kelu untuk mengatakan bahwa dia cemburu melihat Inuyasha bersama Kikyo, ingin sekali dia mengatakan bahwa Inuyasha hanya miliknya tapi itu tidak mungkin. Karena dia tahu dia adalah orang asing yang hadir diantara mereka berdua, dia adalah seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada karena dirinya bukan bagian dari kisah mereka.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa alasannya," ucap Kagome. Kagome segera bangun dan berdiri. Walau itu sulit bagi Kagome yang sedang terluka dia harus melakukannya karena jika dia masih dalam posisi seperti tadi, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Inuyasha selanjutnya setelah dirinya dipeluk paksa olehnya.

Kagome segera duduk di atas tempat tidur dan dia bersiap-siap untuk melakukan niatnya tadi yang tertunda karena ulah Inuyasha. Kagome menarik selimutnya dan memandang Inuyasha yang sedang berdiri dengan raut muka yang menampakan bahwa dia tidak setuju dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Kamu serius dengan perkataanmu tadi?" ucap Inuyasha.

"Ya, gomen…"

"…"

"…"

"Bah! Aku tidak akan tertawa kalau ini semua hanya lelucon!"

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

"Ini nggak lucu, Kagome!"

"Dan aku juga sedang tidak melucu, Inuyasha!"

"Ternyata benar, kau menghindariku, Kagome!"

"…"

"Jika itu maumu, baiklah! Terserah kau mau melakukan apa!"

Inuyasha berjalan meninggalkan kamar Kagome. Saat Inuyasha hendak menutup pintu kamar Kagome, Kagome memanggilnya.

"Arigato, Inuyasha".

Inuyasha hanya memandang Kagome sekilas dan langsung menutup pintu dengan bunyi berdebam keras. Walau tadi Inuyasha hanya memandang sekilas, dia tahu bahwa Inuyasha sebenarnya tidak ingin melepas dirinya. Tetapi jika Inuyasha tidak mau kehilangan dirinya, kenapa dia masih berhubungan dengan Kikyo?

"_Sungguh naïf jika aku meminta Inuyasha tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Kikyo. Padahal aku tahu bahwa akulah yang seharusnya tidak berhubungan lagi dengan dirinya"._

xxXxx

Kirara melesat mengikuti Inuyasha yang berada jauh di depan. Akhir-akhir ini keadaan Inuyasha sangat aneh pasca pertemuannya dengan Kagome di dunia masa depan. Saat Inuyasha keluar dari kamar Kagome, dia langsung mengajak Miroku, Shippo, Sango dan Kouga untuk kembali. Walau sebelumnya Kouga menolak, dirinya harus menurut ketika Kouga hendak berbicara dengan Kagome dan Kagome menyuruhnya untuk kembali juga.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat Inuyasha menemui Kagome tempo hari?" tanya Miroku. Sango hanya mengangkat bahunya karena dia juga sama tidak tahunya dengan Miroku. Tapi dia dapat menarik satu kesimpulan, hubungan Inuyasha dan Kagome sudah tidak sama lagi seperti dulu.

"Sudah tiga hari dia kerjanya marah-marah terus. Saat membasmi siluman pun dia seperti kesetanan. Walau pada akhirnya kita mendapatkan pecahan Shikon no Tama, tetap saja Inuyasha yang seperti ini malah membuatku khawatir," timpal Shippo.

"Aku setuju. Dan yang masih menjadi misteri adalah Kagome," sahut Sango. Semuanya –Shippo dan Miroku—mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Sango.

Sementara itu, Kagome…

Sudah empat hari berlalu sejak Inuyasha datang ke rumahnya. Sejak itu dia memulai untuk hidup seperti biasanya. Hidup sebagai seorang gadis SMA yang selama ini hilang karena petualangannya mencari pecahan Shikon no Tama. Pagi ini dia akan berangkat ke sekolah. Walau lukanya belum sembuh total, setidaknya dia sudah tidak harus menggunakan kruk untuk berjalan.

Kagome memandang dirinya lewat cermin yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Dirinya sibuk merapihkan seragamnya. Setelah semuanya terpasang dengan benar, Kagome langsung turun dengan sebelumnya menenteng tas yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur.

"Kaasan, ohayo," ucap Kagome sembari duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Ohayo," sahut kaasan. "Kakimu sudah baikan?"

"Hu-uh. Hari ini Shota tidak berangkat sekolah?"

"Dia demam".

"Hah? Kok bisa? Bukannya kemarin dia pulang dengan wajah sumringah kayak habis menang lotre gitu?"

"Entahlah mungkin…"

"Ohayo…"

Mereka berdua langsung menoleh ke arah suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Shota berjalan menuju meja makan dengan wajah yang memerah dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Sesampainya di meja makan, Shota duduk di samping Kagome dan langsung membenamkan wajahnya di meja makan.

"Wajahmu merah sekali, Shota! Jangan memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah!" tukas Kagome.

"Tidak, aku…aku harus ke sekolah," sahut Shota yang masih membenamkan wajahnya.

"Hh, keras kepala seperti kakaknya," tukas kaasan.

"Kaasan!" protes Kagome.

"Lebih baik hari ini istirahat saja, nak," ucap kaasan lembut.

"Tidak, aku harus…ke sekolah…"

"Kenapa ngotot sekali sih!" protes Kagome yang gemas melihat kekeras kepalaannya Shota.

"Aku…punya tanggung jawab…sebagai…ketua pelaksana…festival…"

Kagome tertegun mendengar ucapan Shota. Tanggung jawab…? Apakah hanya sesederhana itu alasannya? Apa hanya karena tanggung jawab dia rela mengesampingkan rasa sakitnya..?

"Cobalah beri tahu temanmu bahwa hari ini kamu tidak bisa datang. Mereka semua pasti mengerti keadaanmu, Shota," ujar kaasan.

"Tapi kaasan…"

"Walau ibu mengizinkanmu hari ini untuk pergi ke sekolah, kaasan yakin lima langkah dari pintu gerbang kamu pasti sudah ambruk seperti tahun lalu," tukas kaasan.

Wajah Shota yang memerah semakin merah setelah kaasan berbicara seperti tadi. Memang benar, sekitar tahun lalu Shota pernah ambruk di depan pintu gerbang karena nekat pergi ke sekolah dalam keadaan sakit –seperti sekarang ini.

"Uh," Shota megembungkan pipinya. "Walau seperti itu, aku bisa membuktikan diriku bahwa aku adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab!" bela Shota.

"Iya iya iya," ucap kaasan sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala Shota lembut. "Tapi untuk kali ini, biarkan tubuhmu diistirahatkan, nee..?"

Walau enggan, akhirnya Shota menurut apa yang dikatakan oleh kaasan. Setelah menghabiskan sarapan paginya dengan susah payah, dirinya langsung kembali ke kamar untuk istirhat dengan susah payah juga. Kagome masih tertegun dengan apa yang dilakukan Shota hari ini. Tanggung jawab? Sampai segitunyakah?

"Kagome, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba diam?" Tanya kaasan.

Kagome yang sedang melamun tersentak begitu kaasan memanggilnya. Langsung Kagome menyahutnya dengan gelengan kepala dan senyuman. Begitu kaasan tidak khawatir lagi dan langsung melenggang pergi dari dapur untuk menghubungi sekolah Shota, Kagome melamun kembali. Tangannya meraba leher –tempat dimana kumpulan pecahan Shikon no Tama pernah dia kalungkan.

Tanggung jawab.

Dirinya memiliki tanggung jawab untuk mengumpulkan pecahan Shikon no Tama karena awal mulanya Shikon no Tama tersebar juga karena dirinya. Tapi mengingat apa yang terakhir terjadi, dirinya enggan untuk kembali ke dunia itu. Kagome sadar bahwa seseorang yang lari dari tanggung jawabnya adalah seorang pegecut, namun jika dia memaksakan dirinya, bukankah itu sama saja dengan membunuh dirinya dari dalam secara perlahan?

"Apakah ada jalan lain?" ucap Kagome pada diri sendiri.

Dirinya terus memikirkan cara lain untuk memenuhi tanggung jawabnya dan juga mengindari kontak dengan Inuyasha. Setelah berpikir dan menyimpulkan semua kesempatan yang ada, akhirnya dua pilihan terbesit di kepala Kagome. Pertama dia dapat menjelajahi dunia itu sendiri, namun kemungkinan dia memenangkan pertarungan sangat kecil, lalu yang kedua yaitu bergabung dengan kelompok Kouga. Walau Kouga juga sama-sama mengincar pecahan Shikon no Tama, dirinya tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kagome tahu bahwa Kouga menyukai dirinya, dan hal itu bisa menjadi senjata untuk menaklukan Kouga. Licik memang, tapi apa boleh buat.

Akhirnya Kagome memilih pilihan kedua. Walau dia belum tahu bagaimana menemukan Kouga setelah dia kembali ke dunia itu, dirinya yakin bahwa Kougalah yang akan menemukan dirinya nanti.

Dan masalah selanjutnya adalah kapan Kagome akan kembali ke dunia itu?

Hari ini bisa saja dia kembali. Tinggal pergi ke sumur yang berada di belakang rumahnya, dan dia akan berada di dunia itu dalam sekejab. Namun walau hati sudah menginginkan untuk secepatnya kembali, kaki dan tubuhnya mengkhianati dirinya. Kakinya kaku untuk melangkah dan tubuhnya seperti batu yang tidak dapat bergerak.

"Ittekimasu..!" teriak Kagome dan langsung melesat pergi.

"Itterasai!" sahut kaasan yang sedang menelepon dengan sebelumnya dia jauhkan gagang teleponnya.

Kagome langsung berbelok ke arah belakang rumah, lalu membuka pintu ruangan dengan sedikit kasar dan melepaskan kayu penutup yang menutupi mulut sumur itu.

"Hah hah hah," nafasnya memburu. Kagome berlari walau jarak dari teras rumah menuju ruangan ini tidak begitu jauh. Dirinya menatap sumur yang airnya sudah mengering itu. Setelah nafasnya kembali teratur dan dia sudah memantapkan dirinya, Kagome langsung melompat ke dalam sumur dan lenyap menuju dunia dimana tanggung jawabnya dibutuhkan.

xxXxx

Angin berhembus lembut di hutan tempat dimana sekawanan serigala berkumpul. Siluman-siluman serigala yang dibawahi langsung oleh Kouga itu sedang bersantai-santai ria sebelum angin yang kesekian kalinya berhembus menerpa mereka. Angin yang berhembus tadi dapat membungkam langsung suara-suara yang keluar dari mulut para siluman serigala. Hening. Kouga mempertajamkan indera penciumannya. Dirinya kaget dengan fakta yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Bauh darah Kagome…" tukas Kouga.

Serentak, semua siluman serigala menatap Kouga. Kouga yang sedang tidak ingin ditanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi langsung melesat pergi mengikuti bau yang ia yakini adalah bau darah Kagome. Sementara itu, teman-teman Kouga hanya bisa bengong melihat kelakuan Kouga tadi dan melanjutkan kembali aktivitas mereka yang sempat terhenti.

"_Dimana kau, Kagome,"_ batin Kouga.

xxXxx

Inuyasha tersentak begitu angin menerpa dirinya yang sedang duduk-duduk di atas dahan pohon. Dirinya tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia simpulkan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Tidak mungkin, Kagome…"

xxXxx

Kagome meraih pinggiran sumur dan berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya. Dengan susdah payah akhirnya dia dapat keluar dari sumur tersebut dan mendaratkan kakinya ke tanah. Dipandangnya pemandangan yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi kedua matanya namun menguapkan rasa rindu yang entah bagaimana sudah lama terpendam. Padahal dia baru saja tidak kembali dalm kurun waktu yang bisa dianggap sebentar, namun rasanya sudah seperti bertahun-tahun dia tinggalkan tempat ini.

Kagome memandang lengan kanannya yang sedikit terluka. Tadi saat dia hendak naik ke permukaan, tidak sengaja lengannya tergores dengan pinggiran kayu dan alhasil lengannya kini terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Walaupun darah yang keluar tidak banyak atau bisa dibilang sedikit, tetap saja yang namanya luka itu sakit.

"Aku lupa bawa obat-obatan," gumam Kagome.

Kagome meraba tas punggung miliknya dan merasakan setiap lekukan tasnya. Buku. Itu yang dapat ia simpulkan. Tentu saja semua isi tas yang sedang dia bawa adalah buku karena sebelumnya dia hendak pergi ke sekolah.

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu buru-buru dan mempersiapkan semuanya lebih matang," ujar Kagome. "Apakah aku kembali saja ya, lalu kesini lagi?"

Kagome duduk di pinggiran sumur. Memikirkan apakah dia harus kembali atau tidak. Sementara dia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia terus merogoh isi tasnya untuk mencari beberapa perekat luka. Setelah dapat Kagome segera menempelkan pada lengannya yang terluka.

"Mungkin aku harus kembali saja," gumamnya.

Saat Kagome hendak meloncat ke dalam sumur, tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertahan oleh seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Kagome menolehkan kepalanya dan kaget melihat siapa yang tengah memeluknya.

"Kouga…?"

"Kau mau kemana, Kagome?"

"I-itu…"

"Sudah susah-susah datang kesini kau mau pulang begitu saja?"

"Eh?"

"Ikut aku!"

Tanpa babibu lagi Kouga langsung membopong tubuh Kagome dan langsung membawanya lari meninggalkan sumur itu. Kagome yang belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya mendapatkan perlakuan yang seperti ini dari Kouga hanya diam menerima apa yang terjadi. Sampai dia sadar dari keterkejutannya dan segera memukul kepala Kouga dan memintanya untuk berhenti, dirinya sudah sangat jauh dari tempat sumur itu berada.

"Kau mau kembali lagi kesana, Kagome?" tukas Kouga yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya yang habis di dzalimi Kagome.

"Eh, i-itu…"

"Sudahlah! Kau ikut denganku saja. Lagipula bahaya jika aku membiarkanmu berjalan-jalan di dunia ini sendiri!"

"Maksudmu, aku harus bergabung dengan kelompokmu itu?"

"Tentu saja. Keberatan dengan hal itu?"

Kagome terdiam. Dirinya juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah dia kembali ke dunia ini. Jadi, tawaran yang disodorkan oleh Kouga tidaklah buruk. Kagome tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Kouga yang mendapatkan lampu hijau dari Kagome segera menggendongnya dan membawa ke tempat dimana kelompoknya berada.

Sementara itu…

Inuyasha terengah-engah begitu sampai di depan sumur dan segera mencari-cari tanda keberadaan Kagome. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak di tanah. Inuyasha memungut sesuatu itu dan segera saja dia tahu bahwa sesuatu yang jatuh itu adalah milik Kagome.

"Ini buku miliknya," gumam Inuyasha. "Kagome, dimana kau..?"

xxXxx

Kagome mengerjapkan matanya. Dipandangnya langit-langit gua yang gelap. Sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak dia bergabung dengan kelompok Kouga. Walau sedikit aneh dan tidak biasa, dirinya terus beradaptasi karena kini dia sudah tidak bersama lagi dengan Inuyasha. Kini jalan yang ditempuh Kagome berbeda dengan Inuyasha walau tujuan mereka sama –mengumpulkan pecahan Shikon no Tama.

Pikiran Kagome melayang ke hari dimana dia baru saja bertemu dengan kelompok Kouga dan diperkenalkan secara (sedikit) formal oleh Kouga. Kagome sempat khawatir bahwa kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba akan membawa dampak buruk bagi mereka dengan hasil dia tidak akan diterima dan terjadilah perpecahan.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kagome?"

Kagome mencari suara yang memanggilnya tadi dan matanya menangkap sosok Kouga yang tengah duduk bersandar di bawah obor yang tengah memandang dirinya. Dibalasnya pertanyaan Kouga tadi dengan senyuman walau Kagome tidak yakin Kouga melihat atau tidak.

"Ka-kau manis jika tersenyum, Kagome…"

Kagome tersentak mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Kouga. Padahal penerangan disini sangatlah minim. Hanya ada beberapa obor yang ditempatkan dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Kagome merasakan wajahnya memanas dan dia yakin saat ini pasti wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Karena tidak mau diketahui lagi oleh Kouga, dirinya mengalihkan wajahnya ke sembarang tempat. Sudah lama dirinya tidak dipuji seperti itu. Kali terakhir dia dipuji seperti itu saat dia sedang beristitirahat di pinggiran sungai bersama Inuyasha.

Inuyasha…

Kagome mendesah. Kenapa dia harus ingat si baka-inu itu disaat seperti ini. Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Seakan mengatakan bahwa sebagian dirinya ingin kembali di saat-saat mereka masih bersama dan juga sisa dari dirinya menginginkan tidak lagi bersama mereka terutama Inuyasha. Bukankah Kagome sudah pernah bilang bahwa dia sudah lelah dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan inuyasha.

"Kagome, ada apa?"

Kagome lupa bahwa sekarang dia sedang berbicara dengan Kouga. Kagome merutuki dirinya sendiri dan segera membalikan badannya menghadap tempat Kouga berada. Namun Kouga telah berada di sampingnya dan tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

"Ti-tidak…" ucap Kagome sedikit gugup. "Ng, oyasuminasai!"

Kagome berbalik memunggungi Kouga dan menarik selimutnya hingga kepala. Wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Hampir saja. Jika dia tidak segera berbalik, Kagome tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Wajah Kouga tadi begitu dekat dengan wajah Kagome. Tatapan mata Kouga juga tidak seperti biasanya. Apakah Kouga benar-benar menyukainya? Padahal selama ini Kagome hanya menganggap lelucon jika Kouga menampakan rasa cemburunya di depan Inuyasha, tapi dengan kejadian tadi apakah anggapan itu masih bisa diyakini?

Kouga yang melihat tingkah laku Kagome tadi hanya memandang dengan tatapan shock dan tidak percaya. Digaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal memikirkan ucapan Kagome yang aneh. Seharusnya 'ohayo' bukannya 'oyasumi' karena hari ini sudah menjelang pagi.

xxXxx

Kagome merasakan sesuatu yang licin bergerak-gerak di kakinya. Saat matanya terbuka dan kesadarannya sudah 100% kembali, dirinya bergidik ngeri karena ada ular yang tengah jalan melewati kakinya. Kagome menutup mulutnya mencegah agar dia tidak berteriak. Saat tubuh terakhir sang ular melewatinya, Kagome membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan nafas lega.

Kagome memandang sekelilingnya dan sadar bahwa hari sudah siang. Sinar matahari sudah memasuki gua walau tidak semua tempa terjamah olehny. Padahal dia sudah berniat bahwa dirinya akan bantu mencari makanan pagi-pagi, tetapi sepertinya dia tertidur setelah berbica dengan Kouga tadi malam.

Kouga…

Otaknya memutar kembali kejadian tadi subuh. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Kagome menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk menghilangkan kejadian itu dari pikirannya. Ditariknya nafas lalu dibuang dan Kagome melangkah mantap menuju luar gua. Dengan sedikit cemas, dia ingin bersikap biasa di depan Kouga.

Kagome disambut oleh sinar matahari begitu keluar dari gua. Sinarnya terlalu menyilaukan sehingga Kagome harus memejamkan matanya agar terbiasa. Kagome juga sedang menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari. Kagome tersenyum karena dia merindukan hangatnya sinar mentari ini yang berbeda dengan sinar mentari di dunianya.

Ketenangan Kagome terusik saat dia mendengar seseorang yang berbica. Kagome membuka matanya dan mencari-cari siapa yang sedang berbicara. Kagome menghampiri dua siluman serigala yang tengah duduk-duduk di pinggiran sungai. Berharap mereka mengetahui dimana Kouga sekarang karena ada beberapa hal yang ingin ditanyakan Kagome kepada Kouga. Tetapi langkah Kagome terhenti begitu Kagome mendengar percakapan mereka. Mungkin menguping bukanlah hal yang tepat, tapi dia harus melakukan hal itu karena mereka sempat menyebut-nyebut namanya, Kouga dan Inuyasha.

xxXxx

Inuyasha mengeluarkan buku teks milik Kagome dari balik pakaiannya. Dipandangnya buku tersebut dengan seksama. Inuyasha tidak memberitahukan keberadaan Kagome yang sudah kembali ke zaman ini kepada yang lainnya. Dirinya ingin sekali bertemu dengan Kagome walau dia tidak begitu yakin bahwa pertemuannya nanti tidak akan terjadi pertengkaran. Tetapi itu hanya sebuah keinginan saja karena Kagome sudah tidak mau menemuinya lagi. Terakhir dia bertemu dengan Kagome adalah disaat mereka bertengkar dan terakhir Inuyasha melihat wajah Kagome saat Inuyasha meninggalkan kamar Kagome. Wajah yang sedang menahan tangis. Inuyasha mengacak-acak rambutnya karena semakin dia pikirkan semakin pusing dirinya.

"Hei anjing kampung! Dimana kau sembunyikan Kagome?"

Inuyasha menoleh ke bawah mencari suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Dilihatnya Kouga dengan tatapan malas yang sedang terengah-engah dan menatap dirinya dengan wajah yang sedikit marah.

"Hah?"

"Kau tuli, anjing kampung? Aku bilang dimana kau sembunyikan Kagome, hah?"

"Heh, serigala bau! Aku sembunyikan dia juga tidak akan kuberitahu!"

"Hooo, ngajak berantem ternyata!"

Seperti biasa, saat mereka bertemu pasti pertengkaran tidak terelakan dan seperti biasa juga, Miroku, Sango dan Shippolah yang harus mencegah mereka. Sango merentangkan tangan diantara mereka berdua, Miroku menahan tubuh Kouga dari belakang dengan mengunci kedua tangan Kouga dan Shippo harus rela mencegah Inuyasha dengan menempel diwajah Inuyasha dan dengan akhirnya dia mendapatkan hadiah yang membuat Shippo harus mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Tadi kau menyebut-nyebut nama Kagome, Kouga?" ujar Sango penuh selidik.

"Ya! Dan pastinya anjing kampung ini menyembunyikannya kan?"

"Kenapa Inuyasha harus menyembunyikan Kagome? Apa alasannya dia harus melakukan itu?" ujar Sango masih penuh selidik.

"Hah, kalian memangnya tidak tahu bahwa Kagome sudah kembali?"

Sango menatap Inuyasha yang sedang duduk di dahan pohon, begitu juga dengan Miroku yang sedikit melonggarkan kuncian tangan Kouga dan Shippo yang duduk di sebelah Inuyasha –menatap Inuyasha seakan menagih jawaban dari ketidak hadiran Kagome.

"Kenapa semua menatapku, hah? Aku tahu dia disini saja dari serigala bau ini!" tukas Inuyasha. Ya, Inuyasha berbohong, sebenarnya dia sudah tahu bahwa Kagome sudah ada di zaman ini, namun dirinya sudah tidak mempunyai alasan untuk bertemu dengan Kagome karena Kagome sendiri sudah menyatakan dia tidak akan dan tidak mau menemui dirinya. "Kenapa semua masih menatapku sih? Sudah kubilang…"

"Ya, ya, ya, kami mengerti!" ucap Miroku memotong pembicaraan Inuyasha. Miroku pun melepaskan kunciannya dan membiarkan Kouga bebas. "Sudah lihat, kan, bahwa kami tidak menyembunyikan nona Kagome –bahkan kami sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa nona Kagome sudah kembali!"

"Cih!" Kouga pun langsung melesat pergi begitu dia tahu ternyata Kagome tidak kembali ke teman-teman kelompoknya. Lantas pergi kemanakah Kagome?

"Dasar siluman tidak sopan!" tukas Shippo. "Hei, Inuyasha, bukankah sebaiknya kita juga mencari Kagome?"

"Apa yang dikatakan Shippo benar, kita harus mencari nona Kagome!" timpal Miroku.

Inuyasha hanya bergeming mendengar perkataan teman-temannya tentang Kagome. Dipandangnya Shippo, Sango dan Miroku bergantian yang pada akhirnya Inuyasha kembali menatap langit lalu turun beberapa menit kemudian dan pergi meninggalkan mereka –Sango, Miroku dan Shippo— tanpa mengatakan satu kata pun. Sango yang merasa gemas sekali dengan sikap Inuyasha akhir-akhir ini tanpa pikir panjang langsung melempar Hiraikotsunya ke arah Inuyasha yang untugnya meleset dan jatuh tepat di sisi kanan Inuyasha.

"Kau mau membunuhku, hei Sango!" tukas Inuyasha.

"Bisa tidak jika kami bertanya kau menjawabnya?" tukas Sango.

"Cih! Kalau kalian ingin mencari dia, pergi saja! Aku mau mencari Shikon no Tama!" ucap Inuyasha ketus dan dia langsung melesat pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Sango, Miroku dan Shippo dengan pertanyaan besar di dalam otak mereka.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka berdua?

xxXxx


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome mengendap-ngendap di antara dedaun pepohonan yang rimbun. Dengan hati-hati dia mengambil langkah dan mulai membidikan anak panahnya kepada siluman yang tengah mengamuk di bawahnya. Sudah empat hari semenjak dia pergi dari kelompok Kouga dan memutuskan untuk pergi mencari Shikon no Tama sendirian. Kini Kagome sudah mengantongi dua buah pecahan Shikon no Tama dan ini adalah pecahan ketiga yang Kagome incar. Sangat kebetulan memang Kagome mendapatkan pecahan Shiko no Tama begitu cepat, namun hal itu bagi Kagome adalah sebuah keberuntungan mengingat persiapan Kagome yang begitu minim dan kemampuan Kagome yang tidak begitu hebat dibandingkan teman-temannya dan Kouga.

Kagome membidikan anak panahnya ke dada siluman tersebut dan langsung melepasnya dengan mantap. Anak panah tersebut memang menancap ke dada siluman itu namun itu tidak cukup untuk merobohkannya. Kagome yang menyadari hal itu bersiap-siap untuk melepaskan anak panah kedua namun sebelum dia selesai memasang anak panah pada busurnya, pohon yang menjadi tempatnya bersembunyi diserang oleh siluman itu yang menyadari kehadiran Kagome. Kagome kehilangan keseimbangannnya dan ikut terjatuh bersama pohon ini. Namun Kagome tidak mau berakhir seperti itu, dengan mantap dia menginjak dahan yang berada paling dekat dengannya dan langsung melompat lalu melepaskan anak panahnya ke arah siluman tersebut. Walau tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi, Kagome berharap serangannya tadi dapat melumpuhkan sang siluman. Dan benar saja, anak panah yang Kagome lepas tadi mendarat di kepala sang siluman yang langsung roboh. Kagome tidak tahu apakah siluman tersebut mati atau hanya pingsan, tapi satu yang Kagome tahu bahwa dia harus cepat-cepat mengambil pecahan Shikon no Tama yang tertanam di lengan kiri siluman tersebut sebelum dugaan paling terburuk terjadi –sang siluman hanya pingsan dan dia bisa terbangun kapan saja!

Setelah mendapatkan pecahan Shikon no Tama dan menaruhnya di botol kecil, Kagome langsung pergi dari tempat itu sejauh-jauhnya dan berakhir di pinggiran sungai. Aliran air di sungai ini tidak begitu deras sehingga Kagome memutuskan untuk membasuh wajahnya dan mencelupkan kakinya.

"Ah, segarnya!"

Selama beberapa menit Kagome membiarkan dirinya seperti ini. Menikmati kesegaran udara dan dinginnya air sungai yang menerpa kedua kakinya sampai ketenangan tersebut terusik oleh suara perut yang mita segera diisni.

"Haaahh! Lapar! Aku harus mencari makanan nih!"

Kagome bangun dari duduknya dan mengelap kakinya yang basah kemudian memakai kembali sepatunya. Setelah semuanya beres, Kagome meninggalkan pinggiran sungai itu dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah mencari desa terdekat!

Setelah 25 menit berjalan, akhirnya Kagome menemuka sebuah desa. Dalam perjalanan, Kagome sering bertemu dengan beberapa siluman. Namun dirinya tidak mau terlibat terlalu jauh dengan siluman yang tidak memiliki Shikon no Tama karena jika dia terluka, hal tersebut akan menjadi sebuah petunjuk bagi Inuyasha dan Kouga untuk menemukan dirinya.

Kagome memasuki desa tersebut dan langsung mencari sebuah tempat persinggahan karena rumah makan di zaman ini sangat jarang ada kecuali di kota –atau bisa dibilang desa yang lebih besar dan banyak penduduknya. Setelah berkeliling, akhirnya kagome menemukan sebuah penginapan yang cukup sederhana. Pemilik penginapannya pun ramah dan Kagome memutuskan untuk menginap satu malam saja. Setelah diantar oleh pemilik penginapan ke kamar, Kagome segera merebahkan tubuhnya. Sungguh sangat melelahkan perjalanan yang dialami Kagome. Sudah tiga hari ini dia harus tidur di alam terbuka dengan tingkat keawasannya yang tinggi. Hal itu menyebabkan dia tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Ingin sekali dia tinggal di penginapan ini untuk waktu yang cukup lama, namun dia hanya mempunyai uang untuk membayar penginapan sampai besok. Akhirnya dengan berat hati besok malam dia harus tidur di alam terbuka lagi.

Kagome mengerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu tersentak bangun. Haaa…! Hari sudah gelap, dirinya ketiduran! Padahal dia berencana mau mandi dulu lalu makan lalu tidur, tapi kenapa urutan rencananya kini malah terbalik!

Kagome seger keluar dari kamar dan menuju tempat makan. Tadi siang Kagome sempat diberitahu dimana letak ruang makannya jadi dia tidak perlu bertanya lagi jika ingin ke ruang makan. Namun sesampainya di sana, Kagome hanya mendapatkan ruangan yang kosong dengan meja yang kosong juga.

'_Apa sih yang aku harapkan? Kan sudah pantasnya tidak ada makanan jam segini!'_ batin Kagome.

"Maaf nona,"

Kagome kaget dan langsung membalikan badannya. Dilihat bibi pemilik penginapan berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum. Sejenak Kagome kira yang memanggilnya tadi adalah hantu karena penginapan di sini cukup sunyi.

"Maaf mengagetkan nona," ucap bibi tersebut meminta maaf.

"I-iie, daijobu desu," sahut Kagome.

"Tadi saat saya memanggil nona untuk makan malam tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar. Lalu saya sedikit melihat ke dalam kamar dan mendapatkan nona sedang tertidur pulas," ucap sang bibi panjang lebar.

"Go-gomen ne," kini Kagome yang berbalik meminta maaf.

Sang bibi hanya tesenyum lembut dan membelai tangan Kagome, "Sekarang pergilah mandi. Makanan segera bibi siapkan".

"Eehh?" Kagome melongo mendengar ucapan bibi barusan. Tidak percaya, sungguh tidak percaya! Baik sekali bibi itu mau repot-repot dengan orang seperti Kagome.

"Bibi sudah terbiasa dengan pengembara sepertimu, nak," lanjut sang bibi seakan mengerti arti dari wajah Kagome. Kagome pun mengangguk mengerti dan segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi mandi di pemandian air panas terbuka.

'_Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan!'_ teriak Kagome girang dalam hati.

xxXxx

Kagome keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai kimono dan berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan sedikit bersenandung riang. Saat Kagome melewati sebuah ruangan yang entah tidak tau ruangan apa itu, dirinya berhenti dan mendengar percakapan yang sedang berlangsung. Bukannya menguping, hanya saja suara mereka terlalu kencang untuk penginapan yang sedang sepi.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali penculikan yang korbannya adalah para gadis," ucap suara satu.

"Iya, terakhir aku dengar penculikan tersebut di desa sebelah. Korbannya adalah teman dari gadis yang sebelumnya diculik juga," timpal suara dua.

"Temannya?"

"Kalau tidak salah temannya itu adalah seorang miko di desa tersebut".

'_Penculikan…? Miko…? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan siluman-siluman yang memiliki Shikon no Tama…?'_

"Permisi," Kagome mendorong pintu kertas ruangan itu dan membuat dua wanita paruh baya tersebut terlonjak kaget. "Maaf mengganggu, bisakah kalian memberitahu dimana desa tersebut?"

"Desa?" ucap wanita yang rambutnya hampir memutih yang diyakini Kagome adalah si suara kedua. "Hoo, maksudmu desa yang terjadi penculikan itu?"

Kagome mengangguk.

"Apakah kau baru saja menguping, anak muda?" ucap yang lainnya.

"Go-gomen ne…" ujar Kagome sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya karena suara kalian terdengar dari luar."

Kedua wanita itu refleks menutup mulutnya dan saling berpandangan. Lalu mereka tertawa dan menyuruh Kagome mengangkat wajahnya. Mereka juga meminta maaf. Kagome hanya melongo melihat tingkah laku mereka.

"Jika kau ingin pergi ke desa itu, saat kau keluar dari desa ini teruslah berjalan ke arah barat selama 45 menit dan kamu akan menemukan desa yang sedang kami bicarakan itu. Tetapi perjalanan menuju desa itu cukup berbahaya karena banyak siluman-siluman yang suka berkeliaran. Jadi sebaiknya kau urungkan niatmu itu, nak," jelas sang suara dua.

Kagome hanya tersenyum menanggapi penjelasan tadi dan membungkuk mengucapakan terima kasih lalu pergi menuju ruang makan. Kagome yakin, bahwa kali ini dia pasti akan berhasil seperti kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya. Dengan hati yang sudah mantap, saat dia terbangun besok dia akan langsung menuju desa itu.

xxXxx

Ternyata apa yag diucapkan oleh wanita itu benar. Banyak sekali siluman berkeliaran dalam perjalanan menuju desa tersebut. Kagome tidak yakin dia akan sampai di desa itu sebelum malam. Kagome tetap mempertahankan caranya –yaitu menghindari pertempuran dengan siluman yang tidak memiliki Shiko no Tama.

Kagome yang sedang duduk-duduk di dahan pohon langsung menegang begitu dia mencium sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Nafasnya naik-turun dengan lambat. Dia yakin, bahwa ada siluman yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

"Bau darah dari miko penjaga Shikon no Tama memang berbeda".

Kagome refleks menolehkan kepalanya. Kagome tidak mengenali sosok yang berada di hadapannya tapi satu hal yang Kagome tahu bahwa sosok di hadapannya itu adalah seekor siluman. Dengan sangat hati-hati Kagome mengambil anak panahnya dan dia berencana dengan sekali gerakan dia akan menyerang siluman di hadapannya itu. Namun nasib berkata lain, saat Kagome hendak membidiknya, pandangan Kagome memudar dan menjadi gelap.

xxXxx

Inuyasha melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan Sango, Miroku dan Shippo yang tertinggal jauh di belakangnya. Inuyasha juga menghabisi siluman-siluman 'kebetulan lewat' dengan sekali tebasan. Sango, Miroku dan Shippo hanya menahan nafasnya setiap Inuyasha menghabisi para siluman tersebut tanpa menyisakan bagian untuk mereka. Mereka tahu bahwa ada hal urgent yang sedang tejadi, namun bersikap ceroboh dan terburu-buru bukanlah hal yang tepat.

"Inuyasha!" panggil Miroku. "Hei, Inuyasha!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Inuyasha semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Baka!" Miroku membuka segel pada tangan kanannya dan mengarahkan ke arah Inuyasha. Inuyasha yang pikirannya kini terfokus dengan satu alasan merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang menarik dirinya dan sekelilingnya. Saat Inuyasha membalikkan tubuhnya dirinya tercengang dengan apa yang dilakukan Miroku.

"Hei, mau apa kau? Hentikan tindakanmu itu, pendeta cabul!" protes Inuyasha.

Miroku menghentikan tindakannya tersebut dan langsung menutup lubang angin miliknya. Inuyasha yang sudah tidak mendapatkan gaya tarik lagi langsung jatuh terjerembab ke tanah.

"Jika aku tidak melakukan ini kau tidak akan berhenti," ucap Miroku sambil merapihkan segel lubang angin miliknya.

"Cih!" Inuyasha bangun dari jatuhnya dan bersiap-siap untuk berlari lagi namun Sango memanggilnya sehingga hal itu ia urungkan.

"Ada apa?" sahut Inuyasha sedikit jengkel.

"Kami tahu bahwa kau khawatir dengan Kagome, tapi kami bukan kau yang sanggup berlari sejauh ini," ujar Sango.

"Tapi kan kau tidak berlari, Sango?" tukas Inuyasha.

"Sudahlah yang penting kita istirahat dulu," ucap Miroku menyela sekaligus mencegah pertumpahan darah di antara Sango dan Inuyasha.

"Kita harus cepat-cepat menyelamatkan Kagome, kalau tidak…"

"Kalau tidak, apa?" ucap Miroku memotong perkataan Inuyasha. "Bukankan bersikap terburu-buru seperti ini juga bisa membahayakan nona Kagome?"

"Tapi…"

"Apakah kau tidak percaya dengan nona Kagome? Aku yakin, dia bisa sedikit bertahan lebih lama untuk menunggu kita," Miroku menepuk pundak Inuyasha dan meninggalkan mereka untuk mencari tempat yang aman untuk bermalam malam ini. Matahari hampir tenggelam, meninggalkan semburat cahanya yang berwarna orange yang masih menggantung di kaki langit. Sango, Shippo dan Kirara menyusul Miroku yang telah menemukan tempat untuk bermalam nanti dan membantunya mempersiapkan tempat itu agar menjadi tempat yang layak. Inuyasha pun akhirnya menyusul setelah beberapa menit berdiri mematung dan berpikir apa yang dikatakan Miroku tadi ada benarnya juga.

Kini malam sudah benar-benar turun. Tidak ada lagi semburat orange di kaki langit yang ada kini hanya ada langit gelap yang dihiasi bintang-bintang yang bersinar. Inuyasha yang tengah berbaring di tanah menatap langit berbintang sementara yang lainnya sudah jatuh tertidur. Mungkin kelakuannya tadi sedikit berlebihan –berlari tanpa memikiran yang lain— karena saat mereka menemukan tempat untuk beristirahat mereka langsung tertidur begitu Miroku menyalakan api unggun untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

"Kagome…"

Entah kenapa bagian dada sebelah kirinya langsung berdenyut nyeri begitu dia menyebut nama Kagome. Dia menyesal, sungguh menyesal. Seharusnya dia tidak menuruti permintaan Kagome dan tidak meninggalkannya, seharusnya dia terus bersama Kagome, menjaga Kagome yang sedang terluka, bukannya meninggalkannya karena emosi yang sesaat.

"_Katakan itu sekali lagi di depan Kikyo…"_

Inuyasha teringat perkataan Kagome tempo hari. Jika ia sanggup mengatakan 'ya' maka kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Jika ia sanggup mengatakan 'ya' maka ia tidak harus kehilangan Kagome dengan cara yang seperti ini. Jika ia sanggup mengatkan 'ya' maka Kagome seharusnya tidak diculik oleh Naraku. Ya, Kagome diculik oleh Naraku. Dan naasnya hal itu diketahui oleh Inuyasha saat tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kagura –atau bisa dibilang Kaguralah yang mencari dirinya.

Hening. Hanya ada suara dari kayu yang sedang terbakar dan beberapa suara jangkrik yang sahut-menyahut. Inuyasha mencoba tidur namun tidak bisa. Yang sekarang dalam pikirannya adalah Kagome dan pertemuan tidak sengaja-nya dengan Kagura.

"_Seharusnya kau tidak ceroboh dengan membiarkan seorang reinkarnasi dari miko penjaga Shiko no Tama sendirian…"_

"_Bukankah hanya dia yang bisa merasakan dimana Shikon no Tama berada…"_

"_Dialah yang dibutuhkan Naraku untuk membangkitkan siluman yang tersegel oleh ayahmu dulu…"_

"…_yang dibutuhkan hanyalah darahnya…"_

xxXxx

Kagome membuka matanya. Sakit. Itulah hal pertama yang dapat ia rasakan setelah dirinya tidak sadarkan diri. Tangannya kesemutan dan kakinya terasa kebas. Saat dirinya sudah sadar sepenuhnya, dia baru tahu bahwa tangan dan kakinya terikat.

"Ukh!" Kagome meringis begitu ia gerakan tangannya. Sepertinya pergelangan tangan Kagome terluka akibat gesekan dengan tali yang mengikatnya kuat. Walau dia terluka, dia yakin pasti hanya luka kecil padahal dia berharap dapat mengeluarkan darah dari luka tersebut karena dengan begitu darah yang dikeluarkan Kagome akan menjadi sebuah petunjuk bagi Inuyasha dan Kouga.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuang darah secara percuma"

Kagome mendongak mentapa sosok siluman yang membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri tadi. Ditatapnya sebal siluman tersebut dan terus menggerakan tangannya. Walau sakit dia harus melakukan itu. Melihat Kagome yang keras kepala, sang siluman mendekati Kagome dan berjongkok. Menatap Kagome sebentar lalu menyentuh dagu Kagome dan mendongakkan wajahnya. Sang siluman tersebut memandang lurus ke arah mata Kagome. Kagome tidak mau kalah dengan perlakuan siluman di depannya dengan balas menatap sang siluman dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Percuma kau menyiksa dirimu dengan cara seperti itu. Jika kau mau mengeluarkan darahmu ada waktunya, jadi hentikanlah karena hal itu tidak berguna"

"Eh…?"

Sang siluman tersebut melenggang meninggalkan Kagome. Kagome sendiri masih mencerna perkataan sang siluman tadi. Saat dia mencapai sebuah kesimpulan final, tiba-tiba wajahnya memucat. Bukannya berhenti seperti apa yang dikatakan siluman tadi, Kagome terus menggerakan tangannya. Tapi tujuannya sekarang berbeda. Melarikan diri!

"Hei!" teriak Kagome. "Siapa kau?" dasar siluman kagak sopan, lanjutnya dalam hati. Kagome tidak berani melanjutkan perkataannya. Takut hal itu memacu emosi sang siluman dan hal tersebut berarti menjadi perkataan terakhir Kagome.

Siluman tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik memandang Kagome. Melihat wajah Kagome yang ketakutan, kebingungan, kesal, membuat siluman tersebut tertawa dalam hati dan hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Kagome lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi. Kagome yang mendapatkan tanggapan yang diluar dugaan hanya melongo lalu menggeram marah.

"Kembali kau, siluman! Jawab pertanyaanku, hei! Dasar siluman nggak sopan!"

(Ampun dah Kagome, mana ada Siluman yang sopan, heh?)

xxXxx

"Sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan, ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu, Inuyasha," ucap Miroku.

Yang diajak bicara sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri –duduk di atas pohon sambil melamun. Miroku yang gemas dengan kelakuan Inuyasha dan hanya mendapat tanggapan 'Hn' yang keluar dari mulutnya bersiap-siap membuka segel di tangan kanannya. Menyadari Miroku ingin melakukan hal yang berbahaya, Inuyasha langsung menanggapi perkataan Miroku ditambah dengan umpatan-umpatan yang biasa keluar dari mulut Inuyasha.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, hah? Cih, dasar pendeta cabul!"

Merasa dapat tanggapan, Miroku tidak jadi membuka segel lubang angin miliknya dan beralih menatap Inuyasha kembali.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan nona Kagome? Lalu apa yang kau bicarakan dengan nona Kagome tempo hari di rumahnya?"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi cerewet seperti perempuan, heh?"

"Sudahlah! Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Apakah itu pe…"

"Ini penting Inuyasha!" tukas Miroku memotong ucapan Inuyasha. "Ini penting! Aku tidak mau melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa mengetahui alasannya –selain alasan nona Kagome diculik!"

Inuyasha membalas tatapan Miroku. Tidak biasanya Miroku menuntut seperti ini. Biasanya Sangolah yang terlalu banyak menanyakan ini-itu kepadanya. Tapi kenapa sekarang Miroku juga ikut-ikutan ya?

Inuyasha menghela nafas panjang lalu mengalihkan tatapan matanya, "Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara aku dan dia".

"Eh…?"

"Untuk kejadian tempo hari, dia hanya memintaku untuk tidak menemuinya lagi".

"Ehhh?"

Kini gantian Miroku yang tidak mengerti. Jika Inuyasha sama tidak mengertinya dengan dirinya dan yang lain, lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

'_Berarti hanya nona Kagome saja yang dapat menjelaskan ini semua,'_ batin Miroku. "Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita, Inuyasha!" ujar Miroku.

Miroku membalikan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan Inuyasha. Yang diajak hanya diam melongo melihat tingkah laku Miroku yang tidak biasa.

'_Apakah kau kerasukan setan, heh Miroku'_ ucap Inuyasha dalam hati dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Inuyasha turun dari pohon dan mengikuti Miroku yang sudah jauh di depan. Di sana sudah menunggu Sango, Shippo dan Kirara. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Mizuumi Village.

xxXxx

Mizuumi Village adalah desa yang cukup padat penduduknya. Banyak toko-toko kecil yang menjual makanan di sini dan satu toko besar yang menjual kain yang merupakan bahan untuk dijadikan kimono. Namun desa ini tidak terlepas dari kuil-kuil yang mengelilingi Mizuumi Village yang tersebar di gunung dan perbukitan yang mengitari Mizuumi Village. Nama Mizuumi Village sendiri diambil dari sebuah danau besar yang terdapat di utara desa dan diyakini penduduk sebagai danau yang pernah dipakai oleh para dewa.

"Memang desa yang indah, namun perjalanan menuju ke sini harus berani menaruhkan nyawa," ujar Miroku sambil membuka topi capingnya.

"Apakah benar Kagome ada di desa ini?" ujar Shippo.

"Apakah kita hanya dijebak oleh Kagura saja?" timpal Sango.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi. Miroku sibuk memperhatikan gadis-gadis desa yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya dan Inuyasha hanya diam saja. Sango merasa kesal karena tidak ada tanggapan dari pertanyaannya tadi ditambah dengan kelakuan Miroku yang kumat jika bertemu dengan gadis-gadis lain.

"Akh! Hentikanlah tingkah konyolmu, Miroku!" tukas Sango yang melihat Miroku sudah merayu gadis lain. Namun yang dipanggil tidak mendengar dan terus melancarkan serangan gombalnya. Hal itu membuat kesabaran Sango habis dan mendaratkan pukulan di kepala sang pendeta lalu menyeretnya dengan tidak elit mengikuti Inuyasha yang berjalan di depan.

"No-nona Sango…"

"Diamlah! Kita ke sini untuk menyelamatkan Kagome bukan ingin menonton tingkah konyolmu itu!" ujar Sango gusar.

Shippo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pertengkaran mereka dua. Tidakkah kalian menyadari pertengkaran kalian itu seperi pertengkaran suami-istri? Batin Shippo.

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Kagome di desa ini," ujar Inuyasha.

Sango, Miroku dan Shippo menghentikan langkahnya dan beralih memandang Inuyasha.

"Benarkah itu, Inuyasha?" Tanya Shippo memastika bahwa pendengarannya tadi tidak salah.

Inuyasha menganggukan kepalannya. Kini wajah mereka diliputi oleh kecemasan. Cemas bahwa yang dikatakan Sango benar –bahwa ini semua hanya jebakan Kagura. Namun Inuyasha merasa bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kagura benar karena Kagura sendiri membenci Naraku dan ingin segera bebas darinya.

"Mungkin Kagome-chan sedang berada dalam sebuah kekkai," ujar Sango berpositif thinking.

"Ya, mungkin saja," ucap Miroku menimpali. Sango juga menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka semua tahu itu hanya sebuah prediksi namun disaat seperti ini, pikiran positif sangat diperlukan.

"Mungkin kau benar, Sango," sahut Inuyasha. "Carilah penginapan, aku masih ingin berkeliling".

Inuyasha lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka dan lenyap diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang. Seperti yang dikatakan Inuyasha, Sango segera mencari penginapan karena dirinya juga sudah lelah karena perjalanan yang cukup panjang ini.

xxXxx

Malam kini turun di Mizuumi Village. Inuyasha masih memandang barat langit yang baru saja membenamkan matahari. Inuyasha perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju satu-satunya penginapan di Mizuumi Village. Tadi saat dia berkeliling desa, dia tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun tentang kehadiran Kagome. Sungguh, saat ini pikiran Inuyasha sedang kalut.

Saat Inuyasha melintasi hutan yang berada di sebelah timur desa, tidak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah cahaya yang melesat. Cahaya tersebut tidak hanya satu, banyak sekali cahaya yang lewat namun masih bisa dihitung jari oleh Inuyasha. Akhirnya Inuyasha mengikuti cahaya tersebut karena Inuyasha ingin membuktikan apakah dugaannya benar atau tidak.

Sementara itu di penginapan…

Shippo sedang bermain dengan Kirara dan Sango sedang mengelap Hiraikotsu-nya sampai ketenangan tersebut terusik oleh kedatangan Miroku. Miroku membuka pintu kertas dengan hentakan yang cukup keras dan hal itu berhasil mengagetkan orang yang berada di dalam ruangan.

"Cepatlah keluar!" ucap Miroku. Tanpa banyak tanya, Sango dan Shippo langsung menuruti perintah Miroku. Kirara mengikuti dari belakang. Sesampainya di luar penginapan, Sango tersentak kaget begitu juga Shippo. Sango tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini, padahal tadi sore desa ini masih sangat ramai dengan orang yang berlalu-lalang dan penjual yang meneriakan barang dagangannya, tapi kini belum ada satu jam penuh malam turun ke bumi, desa ini sudah seperti desa hantu. Tidak ada orang yang lewat bahkan kucing saja memilih untuk tidur meringkuk di pelataran toko-toko yang telah tutup.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya," gumam Sango.

"Sebaiknya anda tidak memilih untuk berpergian pada malam hari, tuan dan nona pengembara"

Sango menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara yang berada di belakangnya, begitu juga Miroku dan Shippo. Ternyata hanya bibi pemilik penginapan ini.

"Sebenarnya apa…"

"Masuklah, nak," ucap bibi memotong perkataan Sango. "Akan bibi jelaskan di dalam".

Seperti tersihir, mereka langsung mengikuti perkataan bibi penginapan tersebut. Miroku menutup pintu penginapan dan menyusul Sango dan Shippo yang sudah jalan lebih dulu dan memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Kalian duduklah, sebentar lagi makan malam segera siap," ujar sang bibi sambil meninggalkan mereka di ruang makan.

"Desa ini aneh," ujar Shippo. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

SREEKK!

Bibi penginapan muncul dengan pegawai-pegawainya yang membawa nampan yang berisi makan malam Sango, Miroku dan Shippo. Pegawai-pegawai tersebut masing-masing menaruh di depan Sango, Miroku dan Shippo lalu keluar dan menutup kembali pintunya menyisakan sang bibi penginapan yang kini tinggal dengan mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan desa ini, bi," Tanya Sango tidak sabaran.

Bibi penginapan tersebut memandang Sango, Miroku, Shippo dan Kirara secara bergantian, "Jika boleh, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di desa ini?" ujar sang bibi balik bertanya.

"Kami sedang mencari teman kami yang diculik," sahut Miroku.

Bibi tersebut tersenyum, "Itulah alasan kenapa desa ini jadi sepi begitu malam sudah turun".

"Maksud bibi?" ujar Shippo yang tidak mengerti.

"Sudah banyak kasus penculikan yang melibatkan gadis-gadis di desa ini. Desa ini terkenal karena kuil-kuil yang tersebar di sekeliling desa dan danau yang ada di utara desa dan juga desa yang memiliki gadis miko terbanyak. Kasus penculikan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini melibatkan gadis miko sebagai korbannya dan penculikan tersebut terjadi pada malam hari. Bukan hanya miko saja, tetapi orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan gadis miko yang diculik akan terkena imbasnya juga," jelas bibi panjang lebar.

"Apakah sudah ada tindak lanjut dari kasus ini, bi?" Tanya Sango.

"Sudah, namun hasilnya nihil. Korban yang diculik jika masih hidup tidak ada yang kembali dan jika sudah mati jasadnya sama sekali tidak ditemukan dan penduduk di desa ini meyakini bahwa semua yang terjadi belakangan ini akibat ulah siluman yang tersegel jauh di dalam pegunungan yang mengelilingi desa ini".

"Sokka, jadi…"

BUUMMM!

Miroku belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika suara berdebum keras itu terdengar. Seluruh penghuni penginapan langsung tunggang langgang keluar rumah kecuali mereka. Sango membantu bibi penginapan berdiri karena saat suara tersebut terdengar, tanah yang mereka injak bergetar seiring dengan suaranya dan membuat keseimbangan mereka goyah. Miroku membuat aba-aba saat dia pikir keadaan sudah aman untuk keluar rumah. Saat mereka sampai di pintu utama penginapan, seluruh penduduk Mizuumi Village sudah tumpah ruah ke luar membuat jalanan menjadi sumpek karena manusia yang berkumpul disana.

"Inuyasha…"

Sango baru teringat dengan baka-inu satu itu. Tadi dia pamit hanya berkeliling desa saja, namun sampai sekarang dia belum kembali. Sango juga bodoh karena tidak ingat Inuyasha sama sekali sampai kejadian suara yang seperti bom itu.

"Ada apa ini?" teriak Shippo sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Keadaan di jalanan pun tidak kalah riuh karena mereka saling berbicara satu sama lain.

"Sepertinya asal suara tadi berasal dari danau yang berada di sebelah utara desa," ujar bibi.

Benar saja, saat mereka menengok ke arah utara desa, terdapat cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan dan langsung hilang begitu saja. Lalu disusul oleh perpaduan warna merah-orange yang menyala-nyala di udara. Hutan utara desa terbakar!

"Jangan-jangan, siluman itu sudah bangkit!"

Seorang penduduk yang tidak jauh dari tempat Miroku, Sango, Shippo dan bibi pemilik penginapan berdiri, berteriak seperti itu. Dan langsung saja hal itu memicu kekacauan terjadi. Penduduk langsung berlari mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya, keluarganya dan harta mereka. Miroku merasa ini semua harus segera diakhiri, maka dari itu dia pamit kepada bibi pemilik penginapan dan langsung berlari menuju utara desa. Tidak begitu lama, Sango dan Shippo menyusul Miroku yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

xxXxx

Inuyasha terus mengikuti cahaya yang berada tidak jauh di depannya. Semakin dia mendekati cahaya tersebut, semakin dia tahu apa cahaya yang melayang itu. Ternyata itu adalah siluman pembawa roh milik Kikyo. Jika siluman tersebut berada disini, bukankah Kikyo pasti berada disini juga?

Inuyasha menghentikan langkahnya begitu dia bisa melihat jelas pemandangan yang ada di depannya dengan jelas. Walau Inuyasha berhenti sedikit jauh dari objek yang dia amati, dia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas objek tersebut.

"Kikyo…?" gumam Inuyasha berbisik.

"Keluarlah, Inuyasha! Bukan gayamu bersembunyi seperti pengecut!"

Inuyasha kaget karena Kikyo bisa merasakan kehadirannya dan juga Inuyasa sedikit kesal karena dia dipanggil pengecut oleh orang yang dulu pernah mengisi salah satu ruang dihatinya. Tunggu, sepertinya perasaan itu masih ada, walaupun sebesar satu butir beras. Ya, Inuyasha masih mencintai Kikyo.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Kikyo?" Tanya Inuyasha.

Kikyo menatap Inuyasha, "Mencari Shikon no Tama dan juga mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwa gadis miko yang telah mati".

"Miko…?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Inuyasha? Jika kau tidak tahu hal itu, untuk apa kau ke desa ini?"

"Itu…"

Hening. Inuyasha tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Jika Kikyo menanyakan untuk apa kehadirannya ada di desa ini, berarti dia belum tahu tentang Kagome.

"Mencari Shikon no Tama, tentunya," akhirnya hanya ini yang bisa ia katakan. Namun tidak ada tanggapan dari yang diajak bicara. Kikyo sibuk dengan siluman-silumannya.

"Apakah memang kau harus mengambil jiwa-jiwa itu?" ujar Inuyasha memecahkan keheningan yang sempat menyapa mereka. Dan lagi Kikyo tidak menanggapi perkataan Inuyasha, hanya saja Kikyo memandang Inuyasha dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dia artikan. Kikyo lalu menghampiri Inuyasha dan tiba-tiba memeluknya. Inuyasha kaget dengan sikap Kikyo yang tiba-tiba itu. Dirinya bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Lama mereka seperti itu, akhirnya Inuyasha membalas pelukan Kikyo.

"Aku mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwa itu untuk tetap bertahan di dunia ini, tubuh yang terbuat dari tanah dan tulang ini tidak bisa bergerak bebas tanpa jiwa-jiwa itu dan juga untuk bertemu denganmu," ucap Kikyo. Kikyo mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Inuyasha yang lebih tinggi darinya. Entah karena apa jarak diantara mereka semakin mengecil, wajah mereka semakin dekat dan mereka bisa merasakan nafas mereka masing-masing dan dalam hitungan detik bibir mereka saling bertautan.

Dalam, ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Inuyasha merindukan ini. Merindukan harum tubuh Kikyo. Walau sekarang tubuh Kikyo dibuat dari tanah dan tulang, Inuyasha tidak merasa jijik karena apapun yang terjadi Kikyo tetaplah gadis yang dulu dan mungkin sampai sekarang dia cintai.

"Dari dulu aku ingin melakukan ini denganmu," ucap Kikyo.

Inuyasha seperti terhipnotis, malam ini dia benar-benar ingin bersama Kikyo, hanya bersamanya tanpa seorang pun yang mengganggu. Wajah Inuyasha melembut dan hal itu membuat Kikyo terkejut karena Inuyasha jarang sekali menampakkan wajah seperti itu. Untuk kali kedua wajah mereka mendekat, sampai…

BUUMM!

Inuyasha dan Kikyo langsung menarik diri dan mencari sumber dari suara tersebut. Inuyasha segera berlari menuju utara desa begitu dia melihat api menyala disana. Begitu juga Kikyo. Namun Kikyo mengambil jalan lain karena dia tahu Inuyasha pasti bersama dengan teman-temannya dan dia tidak mau bertemu dengan mereka.

-At North Village-

Kagome meringis kesakitan karena luka di tangan kirinya. Ingin sekali dia menahan darah yang keluar dari tangan kirinya itu, namun tangan kanannya yang bebas tengah ditahan oleh tangan siluman yang menculiknya. Siluman itu terus menggenggam luka Kagome kuat agar darah yang dikeluarkan semakin banyak dan hal itu membuat Kagome berteriak karena sakitnya yang teramat sangat.

"Kenapa…kau tidak bunuh…saja…aku…" ucap Kagome dengan nafas yang tersengal.

"Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi," sahut siluman itu dan memindahkan tangan kirinya tadi yang tengah menekan luka Kagome ke pundak kanan Kagome. Sedetik Kagome berpikir bahwa siksaan ini telah berakhir, namun Kagome salah. Siluman itu menyingkirkan rambut Kagome dari pundak, kemudian dia melanjutkan menekan luka Kagome lagi dan lebih parahnya siluman itu menciumi leher Kagome.

"Sebelum bangkitnya Ashura, seorang miko yang dibutuhkan dalam kebangkitannya tidak boleh mati," ucapnya disela-sela kagiatannya menciumi Kagome.

Kagome merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak dapat berkutik padahal ada seekor siluman yang tengah menyiuminya. Saat ini yang Kagome pikirkan hanya satu, yaitu siluman tersebut segera membunuhnya setelah semua ini selesai.

Pandangan Kagome kabur karena air mata. Sungguh, dia lebih memilih mati dibandingkan dilecehkan seperti ini.

BUUUMMM!

Air di bawah Kagome bergolak hebat menimbulkan getaran yang cukup besar. Walau dia dan siluman itu tengah melayang di udara, Kagome dapat merasakannya.

'_Kali ini apa lagi,'_ batin Kagome.

Siluman tersebut menghentikan segala aktifitasnya. Menghentikan menyiumi Kagome dan menekan luka Kagome juga melepaskan tangan kanan Kagome. Kagome sebenarnya ingin melarikan diri mengingat ada kesempatan untuk melakukannya, namun dirinya terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya, bahkan untuk bernafas saja dia mengandalkan sisa-sisa energinya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AKHIRNYA DIA BANGKIT!"

Kagome merinding mendengar suara siluman itu yang menggema di hutan ini. Kagome mendapat firasat, setelah ini akan terjadi hal yang sangat mengerikan dan benar saja air yang berada di bawahnya tiba-tiba membentuk pusaran yang melawan gravitasi. Tidak lama, pusaran tersebut segera kembali ke bawah dan air dipermukaan danau kembali tenang.

"Nah, untuk penutupnya…"

"KAGOME!"

Kagome menoleh mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Inuyasha.

"Baka…" ujar Kagome lirih. Kesadarannya sudah menurun karena dia kehilangan darah yang cukup banyak.

"Kusoooo!"

Inuyasha menarik tessaiganya dan langsung menyerang siluman tersebut. Saat Inuyasha hendak mengeluarkan 'Kaze no Kizuato', dia harus mengurungkan niatnya tersebut karena siluman itu menjadikan Kagome sebagai tamengnya.

"Cih! Lepaskan Kagome!"

"Khukhukhu, melepaskannya, heh? Akan kulepaskan setelah ini!"

Siluman tersebut tiba-tiba menusuk Kagome dan menjatuhkannya ke danau di bawah mereka. Inuyasha terpana dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Baru saja dia bertemu dengan Kagome dan dia harus melihat Kagome yang seperti itu.

"Gyahahahahaha! Dan itu adalah penutupnya!" ujar siluman itu.

Inuyasha tidak bisa mendekati danau tersebut karena danau itu dilindungi oleh kekkai. Dirinya mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kagome, bersamaan dengan itu Inuyasha mendoakan keselamatan Kagome.

Saat tubuh Kagome jatuh ke danau dan lenyap, seketika air di danau itu langsung membuncah keluar. Siluman yang beberapa detik lalu masih menyandera Kagome kini tertawa lepas –senang— karena apa yang diinginkannya terkabul.

Ashura telah bangkit kembali.

Langsung saja siluman itu membakar hutan di sekelilingnya. Kini hutan utara sudah seperti lautan api.

"Cih!" Inuyasha berdecih.

Namun tawa siluman tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. Sebuah anak panah menancap tepat di dada kirinya. Tempat dimana Shikon no Tama tertanam. Inuyasha mengenali anak panah itu.

Kikyo…

Pasti Kikyo berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kekkai yang membatasi Inuyasha hilang begitu siluman itu jatuh ke danau. Inuyasha langsung mendekati danau tersebut dan hendak menolong Kagome namun Inuyasha lagi-lagi terhalang oleh siluman yang baru saja terbangun itu.

Ashura…

Siluman yang pernah disegel oleh ayahnya dulu. Siluman dengan sayap besar seperti naga namun tubuh dan wajahnya menyerupai manusia. Matanya putih tidak berpupil, rambutnya panjang dan keras hingga mampu menembus tanah. Dia memiliki satu tanduk di kepalanya dan selebihnya tubuhnya hampir seperti manusia.

"Cih!"

Inuyasha memandang Ashura yang lebih besar dari dirinya. Memang Inuyasha sudah biasa melawan siluman-siluman yang ukuran tubuhnya lebih besar darinya atau biasa disebut dengan siluman raksasa, namun saat memandang Ashura, Inuyasha merasakan hawa yang berbeda. Ada sesuatu dengan siluman tersebut namun Inuyasha tidak bisa memahami lebih jauh sesuatu itu. Dan tiba-tiba serangan pertama dari Ashura muncul.

Ashura mengarahkan tangannya ke Inuyasha dan menyerang Inuyasha dengan kukunya yang memanjang. Refleks Inuyasha menghindar dan saat dia mendaratkan kakinya tidak sengaja Inuyasha kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh terpeleset.

'_Cih! Aku tidak fokus sehingga tidak menyadari serangannya tadi!'_

"Inuyasha!"

Sango, Miroku dan Shippo datang. Mereka langsung membantu Inuyasha berdiri.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai kesini? Bukankah hutan ini sudah menjadi lautan api?" Tanya Inuyasha.

"Para penduduk desa bergotong royong memadami apinya," sahut Miroku. "Mereka tidak akan membiarkan hutan mereka terbakar –walau aku tahu hal itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk memadamkannya".

"Inuyasha, mana Kagome?" Tanya Shippo.

Inuyasha tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Shippo, cukup lama dia terdiam lalu Inuyasha memandang Shippo, Sango dan Miroku secara bergantian lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah danau. Sango yang langsung mengerti langsung menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, mata Shippo memanas mendapat jawaban yang diluar dugaan sedangkan Miroku terus menatap danau dan Ashura bergantian.

"Tidak mungkin…" ucap Shippo dengan nafas tercekat.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kagome-chan…" ujar Sango dengan mata yang sudah tergenang oleh air mata.

"Apakah itu siluman yang pernah disegel oleh ayahmu, Inuyasha?" Tanya Mroku. Inuyasha mengangguk lemah. Bagaimanapun dia harus menghabisi siluman itu dan segera menyelamatkan Kagome, kalau tidak nyawa Kagome semakin terancam.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Inuyasha langsung menghentikan Miroku yang hendak membuka segel lubang anginnya, "Dia terlalu besar untuk kau hisap, pendeta cabul!"

"Apa salahnya mencoba? Toh kau juga belum menemukan cara yang tepat untuk menolong nona Kagome, kan?" sahut Miroku.

"Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu!" Inuyasha langsung menahan tangan kiri Miroku, "Aku yang akan menghabisi siluman itu, kau jaga Sango dan yang lainnya saja!"

"Tapi…"

"Tenang saja, aku memang belum tahu cara untuk mengalahkannya, tetapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak bisa, kan?"

Miroku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Inuyasha tadi. Dirinya tidak menyangka Inuyasha dapat berbicara seperti itu. Akhirnya Miroku memutuskan bahwa dia akan membiarkan Inuyasha mengalahkan siluman itu dan dia akan menolong penduduk desa untuk memadamkan api.

Inuyasha langsung menuju tempat yang strategis untuk mengalahkan Ashura sementara Miroku dan lainnya kembali ke arah desa untuk membantu para penduduk. Namun saat Miroku hendak keluar hutan, mereka dihadang oleh saimyosho.

"Cih, saimyosho!" Miroku memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang, begitu juga dengan Sango.

"Miroku, kau jangan menelan mereka –apapun yang terjadi— karena mereka…"

"Ya, aku tahu Nona Sango. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan aku…"

Sango tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang meluncur dari Miroku. Walau semburat merah kini muncul di wajahnya, dia tetap tidak menurunkan kesiagaannya.

"Siap…?" Tanya Miroku. Sango dan Shippo menganggukan kepalanya mantap. Saat Miroku memberikan aba-aba, mereka langsung menyerang saimyosho tersebut.

xxXxx

_**Kagome POV**_

BYUR!

Aku merasakan air danau itu membungkus diriku. Aku jatuh. Tidak percaya, baru saja aku bertemu dengan Inuyasha sebentar, kini aku harus berpisah dengannya. Dan aku tidak menyangka juga –walau aku sempat memperkirakannya— siluman itu akhirnya membunuhku. Sakit memang, setelah dia menyiksaku dan melecehkanku kini aku harus mati ditangannya. Yah, walau tidak buruk juga sih, daripada aku harus bertemu dengan Inuyasha dalam keadaanku yang seperti ini dan harus menanggung aib karena kelakuan kurang ajar siluman itu.

Sakit.

Darahku terus menerus keluar dari kedua lukaku. Sepertinya aku tidak cukup dengan mati karena tenggelam saja, kehabisan darah mungkin akan menjadi sebab kedua kematianku. Ah tidak, ada sebab lain aku merasakan sakit. Tetapi ini bukan sakit fisik yang kurasakan, namun sakit hati yang kembali terbuka setelah aku berusaha untuk menutupiya.

Dasar siluman bodoh! Aku harus melihat adegan yang paling tidak ingin kulihat. Inuyasha dan kikyo berciuman…

_Flashback_

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan menghela nafas panjang. Sudah kali berapa aku melakukan pola yang sama seperti ini dalam satu hari. Saat aku tidak sadarkan diri dan saat aku membuka mataku kembali pasti aku berada di tempat yang berbeda. Sebelumnya aku bertemu dengan siluman itu saat aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Mizuumi Village dan saat aku membuka mata aku sedang terikat di suatu kuil yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Dan dari situ aku tidak sadarkan diri lagi setelah aku mengatai siluman itu karena ketidaksopanannya, dan sekarang aku sudah tidak berada di kuil itu lagi, kini aku tengah melayang-layang di udara dengan siluman tersebut.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku! Sebenarnya apa sih rencanamu, hah?"

Aku memandang tajam siluman itu tapi memang dasar siluman, dia malah tidak peduli denganku! Aku memandangnya sebal. Andai saja aku bisa sedikit sihir, mungkin dia akan langsung ku sihir menjadi sesuatu yang sangat sangat sangat menjijikkan dan mudah untuk dibunuh!

Walau aku sedang melayang-layang di udara, tetap saja aku tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhku secara bebas. Jangankan kabur, menggerakkan tangan saja aku tidak bisa! Apa sih yang dia lakuakan kepadaku sehingga tubuhku ini rasanya seperti ditancapkan di dalam tanah!

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuhku, hah? Cepat lepaskan! Aku kesemutan!"

Bohong sih, tapi semoga dia melepaskanku. Namun tetap saja, tidak ada tanggapan dari dia. Harus menggunakan cara apa lagi untuk terbebas dari dia?

"Kau berisik"

Siluman itu langsung menghampiriku begitu dia selesai berbicara –yang lebih tepatnya menghinaku. Apa lagi ini, apakah dia akan mengabulkan permintaanku tadi? Tapi ditunggu selama apapun dia tidak melakukan sesuatu selain memandangku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakiku. Ah, aku risih jika diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu sebagai ucapan selamat jalan dari diriku"

"Selamat jalan?"

Ah, apakah akhirnya aku dibebaskan juga? Tapi saat aku memperhatikan apa yang dilakukannya setelah berbicara seperti itu kepadaku, aku menjadi ragu dengan dugaanku pertama. Dia sepertinya sedang merapal beberapa mantera dan tidak lama setelah itu, muncul sesuatu di hadapanku yang dapat memperlihatkan apa yang dilakukan Inuyasha,

"Kau kenal dengan makhluk setengah siluman itu kan?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya.

"Heh, sebaiknya kau perhatikan baik-baik mereka!"

Aku tidak mengerti apa tujuan siluman tersebut memperlihatkan hal ini kepadaku. Aku sudah tidak ada urusan dengan mereka. Terserah mereka mau melakukan apa, sudah tidak ada hubungannya denganku!

Aku mendengus kesal. Ternyata benar Inuyasha memang memilih Kikyo. Yah, memang seharusnya seperti itu sih, tapi walau aku sudah berteriak-teriak tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang mereka lakukan tetap saja aku merasa kesal. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, jika aku terus menerus melihatnya bisa-bisa aku mengeluarkan air mata! Argh, dasar siluman menyebalkan!

"Sudah kubilang, kau harus memperhatikannya!"

Aku kaget saat tangan dingin itu memegang wajahku dan memaksa untuk menatap adegan di hadapanku. Uh, benar-benar deh!

"Lepaskan tanganmu itu!" tukasku.

"Apakah kau merasa cemburu dengan hubungan mereka? Kau kenal dengan makhluk setengah siluman itu kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"_Aku mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwa itu untuk tetap bertahan di dunia ini, tubuh yang terbuat dari tanah dan tulang ini tidak bisa bergerak bebas tanpa jiwa-jiwa itu dan juga untuk bertemu denganmu"_

Selain melihat aku juga bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Dan sekarang aku harus menyaksikan mereka berdua berciuman. Sakit. Lebih sakit dari saat aku melihat Inuyasha dengan Kikyo waktu itu. Apa benar sudah tidak ada celah sedikitpun untuk diriku, Inuyasha? Apakah memang aku ini hanya pelarianmu saja?

_End of Flashback_

_**End of Kagome POV**_

_**Normal POV**_

Kagome membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat Inuyasha dan Kikyo berciuman. Sungguh, Kagome tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihatnya sekarang. Kagome menahan isakannya, dia tidak mau siluman itu mendengarnya walau kini air mata sudah menganak sungai di pipinya. Pandangannya kabur oleh air mata

Tanpa disadari, Kagome sudah masuk dalam jebakan yang dibuat oleh siluman itu. Dia sengaja menunjukan hal tersebut di depan Kagome untuk menenggelamkan Kagome dalam kesedihan. Hal itu dibutuhkan siluman tersebut untuk membangkitkan Ashura. Karena darah dari seorang miko saja tidak cukup, haruslah miko tersebut terperangkap dalam kubangan keputus asaan.

Kagome tidak sadar saat siluman tersebut merentangkan tangan kirinya. Kagome benar-benar sudah dalam keputus asaan hingga ia tersadar saat siluman tersebut menggores lengan kirinya.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Saat Kagome ingin melawan dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, dengan gesitnya silmuman itu langsung menghentikannya. Kagome sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Tubuhnya masih kaku, tangan kanannya tertahan dan kini dia sedang terluka. Terluka fisik dan perasaan. Keadaan semakin memburuk ketika siluman itu menggenggam luka Kagome dengan kuat agar darah yang keluar semakin banyak.

"Kenapa…kau tidak bunuh…saja…aku…" ucap Kagome dengan nafas yang tersengal.

"Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi," sahut siluman itu, "Seorang miko yang menjadi syarat untuk kebangkitannya tidak boleh mati sebelum dia bangkit".

Lalu kejadian setelahnya terjadi begitu cepat. Siluman itu selain melukai Kagome, dia juga melecehkan Kagome. Lalu sedetik kemudian terjadi getaran yang hebat setelah suara besar seperti bom terdengar dan air di bawahnya langsung mebentuk sebuah pusaran yang melawan gravitasi lalu kembali tenang. Kagome tahu bahwa yang tengah dibangkitkan oleh siluman itu telah berhasil.

"Nah, sebagai penutupnya…"

Kagome sudah ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Saat siluman itu mengucapkan 'penutup' dia tahu bahwa hidupnya berada di ujung tanduk dan Kagome menerima itu jika ia harus kehilangan nyawanya sampai seseorang memanggil namanya. Kagome mencari sumber suara itu dan melihat Inuyasha. Kagome tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau tidak melihat kehadiran Inuyasha. Bukankah tadi saat Inuyasha berbicara dengan Kikyo dia mengatakan bahwa ke desa ini hanya mencari Shikon no Tama dan itu berarti dia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sedang berada di desa ini?

Saat Kagome tengah menatap Inuyasha, sesuatu menembus tubuhnya. Siluman itu menusuk tubunya dengan kukunya yang memanjang lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke danau. Sayup-sayup Kagome dapat mendengar tawa siluman itu, kemudian semuanya gelap.

xxXxx

"Bakuryuha!"

Serangan Inuyasha tidak dapat melukai Ashura. Walau sudah di tebas oleh bakuryuha atau kaze no kizuato, tetap saja Ashura tidak terluka sedikitpun. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Inuyasha sekarang, banyak luka yang diderita olehnya. Belum lagi dengan sebilah kaca yang menancap di punggung kanannya. Darah merembes dari luka yang diderita Inuyasha namun Inuyasha tidak pantang menyerah untuk menyerangnya.

"Cih!"

Inuyasha kembali menyerang. Kini tessaiganya tengah beradu dengan tangan Ashura yang telah bertransformasi menjadi sebilah sabit. Muncul sebuah cahaya merah bermuatan listrik saat tessaiga dan tangan Ashura bergesek. Inuyasha terus bertahan begitu juga dengan Ashura. Dalam pertahanan itu Inuyasha menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dan ternyata benar. Tidak begitu lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, Inuyasha melihat ada sebuah keretakan pada pedangnya. Awalnya hanya retak kecil saja, namun seiring Inuyasha bertahan dalam posisinya, keretakan itu semakin lama semakin membesar. Melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan pedangnya, Inuyasha memutuskan mundur.

Inuyasha menarik serangannya dan menjauh dari Ashura, begitu juga dengan Ashura, Ashura langsung menjauh begitu Inuyasha menarik serangannya.

'_Ada apa denganmu, tessaiga?'_

Inuyasha meneliti retak pada pedangnya. Tidak terlalu parah memang, tetapi akan sangat berbahaya jika dia harus kehilangan pedangnya dalam pertarungan ini.

'_Apakah mengeluarkan jurus saja akan memperparah keretakkannya?'_

Inuyasha mengambil kuda-kuda untuk mengeluarkan kaze no kizuato. Inuyasha dapat bernafas lega karena mengeluarkan serangan tidak begitu mempengaruhi keretakkan pada tessaiga-nya. Inuyasha selalu penasaran dengan serangannya yang tidak dapat mengenai Ashura, padahal saat mereka saling mengadu pedang dengan tangan mereka dapat bersentuhan dan Inuyasha dapat merasakan aura yang terpancar dari tubuh Ashura. Saat kaze no kizuato yang dikeluarkan Inuyasha sembarang, Inuyasha menyadari sesuatu saat serangannya itu tidak sengaja mengenai Ashura.

Selalu ada selubung yang melindungi Ashura begitu dia di serang oleh jurus-jurus yang dikeluarkan Inuyasha.

"Jadi begitu…" gumam Inuyasha.

Sekarang Inuyasha tahu harus bagaimana mengalahkan monster besar dihadapannya. Sebenarnya jika semua jurus yang dikeluarkannya selama ini mengenai –sungguh mengenai— tubuh Ashura, mungkin sekarang monster itu sudah tumbang dan dia sedang menyelamatkan Kagome. Sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan di dalam otak Inuyasha adalah…

Bagaimana merobek kekkai yang melindungi tubuh Ashura agar serangannya dapat mengenainya?

Inuyasha mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya. Saat dia sudah siap untuk menyerang Ashura untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dirinya harus menghentikan langkahnya saat ada serangan yang mendahuluinya. Serangan yang sama saat melumpuhkan siluman sebelumnya, panah Kikyo. Seketika Inuyasha mendapatkan jalan keluarnya, saat anak panah itu mengenai Ashura, kekkai yang diciptakan Ashura robek dan anak panah itu dapat melukai tubuh Ashura. Namun kekkai yang robek itu langsung kembali seperti semula.

Yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang adalah Inuyasha tidak mengetahui dimana posisi Kikyo, sehingga hal itu sedikit menyulitkan Inuyasha karena dia membutuhkan waktu yang sangat tepat untuk menyerang ketika anak panah itu menancap di tubuh Ashura.

"Serang sekali lagi, Kikyo!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Inuyasha mengira bahwa Kikyo berada jauh darinya sehingga dia tidak dapat mendengar teriakkan Inuyasha. Namun perkiraan Inuyasha salah, ketika dia hendak menyerang lagi, tiba-tiba dari arah belakangnya meluncur anak panah milik Kikyo. Inuyasha tidak mau membuang waktu untuk rasa kagetnya, dia langsung menyerang begitu anak panah tersebut mengenai tubuh Ashura. Namun sangat disayangkan, serangan Inuyasha tidak bisa mengenai tubuh Ashura karena pemulihan kekkai Ashura lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

"Cih!"

Seperti membaca pikiran Inuyasha, anak panah yang lain kembali diluncurkan. Tetapi saat mengenai tubuh Ashura, reaksi yang dihasilkan berbeda. Namun Inuyasha tidak mengambil pusing hal itu, segera saja Inuyasha melancarkan serangannya dan akhirnya selama dia bertarung dengan Ashura kini Inuyasha dapat melukai Ashura dan tentu saja Ashura langsung lenyap.

Inuyasha segera mencari Kikyo karena berkat anak panahnya dia dapat mengalahkan Ashura. Namun bukan Kikyo yang didapat, melainkan Kagome yang sedang berdiri menggenggam busur dengan tubuh yang basah dan gemetar. Luka yang diakibatkan oleh siluman itu masih mengeluarkan sedikit darah, dan keadaan Kagome jauh dari kata baik.

Nafas Kagome memburu. Dirinya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Saat tubuhnya terjatuh karena kehabisan tenaga, Inuyasha langsung berlari menangkapnya. Inuyasha memandang Kagome dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata. Walau mata Kagome terttutup, dia masih sadar dan dia dapat merasakan tatapan mata Inuyasha.

"Sebaiknya…kau…jangan pedulikan…aku…" ujar Kagome tersengal-sengal.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Di-dia…belum mati…"

Inuyasha tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kagome sampai seseorang menyerang mereka berdua. Inuyasha langsung menangkis dengan tessaiganya dan sesuatu yang menyerangnya tadi terpotong.

"Rambut?" ucap Inuyasha bingung.

"Tubuh sebenarnya Ashura…adalah…"

Kagome menunjuk tempat dimana Ashura tadi dimusnahkan oleh Inuyasha. Mata Inuyasha mengikuti jari telunjuk Kagome. Samar-samar dalam kabut asap yang sedang terjadi Inuyasha melihat siluet orang yang sedang berdiri. Hutan sekitar sudah bisa dipadamkan sebagian karena air danau yang tumpah akibat jatuhnya Ashura ke dalam danau sehingga sekarang kabut asap sedang terjadi. Lalu serangan lainnya terjadi dan itu memaksa Inuyasha harus berlari dari tempat itu. Dengan menggendong Kagome, Inuyasha berlari mencari tempat untuk menyembunyikan Kagome.

"Percuma…dia akan…menemukanku…" ucap Kagome.

Inuyasha tidak peduli dengan perkataan Kagome, yang dia inginkan hanyalah Kagome selamat dan dia tidak mau kehilangan dirinya lagi. Namun hal itu harus diurungkan Inuyasha karena apa yang dikatakan Kagome benar. Sejauh apapun Inuyasha berlari, siluman itu dapat menyerang Inuyasha.

"Cih! Lagi-lagi rambut!" umpat Imuyasha.

"Sudah…hentikan…"

Inuyasha menghentikan langkahnya. Memang benar, sejauh apapun berlari jika pada akhirnya akan ditemukan juga, itu terasa seperti sia-sia.

"Hanya ada satu cara…kau…harus mengalahkan…nya…" ucap Kagome.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengalahkannya?" sahut Inuyasha tidak terima jika dia gagal membunuh Ashura.

Kagome menggelang lemah. Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Inuyasha, "Turunkan aku," pinta Kagome.

"Apa? Tidak! Aku tidak akan menurunkanmu!"

"Ini…bukan waktu yang tepat…untuk…berdebat, Inuyasha. Kau…harus mengalahkan…Ashura, jika tidak desa…ini…akan musnah…"

Walaupun dengan berat hati, Inuyasha mengabulkan permintaan Kagome. Tetapi Inuyasha tidak melepaskan Kagome begitu saja, Inuyasha memeluk pinggang Kagome untuk menjaganya supaya tidak jatuh.

"Keluarkan tessaiga-mu," ucap Kagome.

"Ap-apa? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Sudah kubilang…ini…bukan tawar menawar, Inuyasha…"

Dengan berat hati (lagi), Inuyasha mengeluarkan tessaiganya. Bukannya Inuyasha pelit untuk memperlihatkan pedangnya pada Kagome, namun Inuyasha tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Kagome rencanakan. Kagome memandang tessaiga milik Inuyasha sejenak lalu melepaskan tangan kanannya yang digenggam oleh Inuyasha. Lalu Kagome mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong rok-nya.

Shikon no Tama.

Dengan tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Inuyasha, Kagome melanjutkan aksinya. Di dekatkan Shiko no Tama pada tessaiga. Seperti yang Kagome duga, tessaiga memiliki respon terhadap Shikon no Tama.

"Semoga, ini dapat memperbaiki pedangmu yang retak,," ucap Kagome.

Tessaiga merespon Shikon no Tama yang tengah dipegang Kagome. Saat Kagome menempelkan Shikon no Tama di bagian yang retak, tessaiga langsung bereaksi. Bukan hanya retaknya yang hilang, kini warna tessaiga sewarna dengan Shikon no Tama.

"Tessaiga menyerap kekuatan Shikon no Tama…?" guman Inuyasha.

Dan seketika Kagome ambruk.

"Kagome! Oi, Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

Miroku, Sango dan Shippo menghampiri Inuyasha. Mereka kaget begitu melihat Kagome yang berada dipelukkan Inuyasha tidak sadarkan diri. Langsung saja Inuyasha diburu oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut mereka bertiga. Shippo yang paling cerewet, dia menanyakan segala hal hingga detail, Sango juga sama namun dia langsung mengambil alih posisi Inuyasa, sedangkan Miroku hanya menanyakan sekedarnya saja karena pertanyaan yang hendak ia tanyakan sudah diutarakan oleh Sango dan Shippo.

"Jaga Kagome, aku masih ada sedikit urusan"

Inuyasha langsung meninggalkan mereka dan melesat pergi menuju tempat dimana Ashura berada. Sango, Miroku dan Shippo hanya melongo karena buka jawaban yang mereka dapat namun kepergian Inuyasha yang mereka terima.

"Dasar! Dia hutang jawaban pada kita!" tukas Shippo. Sango dan Miroku mengangguk setuju.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa Nona Kagome ke tempat yang aman dan segera obati luka-lukanya," ucap Miroku.

"Kagome-chan…" Sango tidak dapat menahan air matanya begitu melihat kondisi Kagome yang sangat menyedihkan. Banyak luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Sango tidak dapat memikirkan bagaimana Kagome pada saat itu, pasti sangat sakit dan begitu menakutkan.

"Sudahlah," Miroku merangkulkan tangannya ke bahu Sango, menenangkan si pemburu siluman itu agar tangisannya segera berhenti. Sango menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Miroku dan sedikit rasa tenang kini menelusup di dadanya. "Kita tidak kehilangan Kagome, kan? Sebaiknya kita segera membawa Kagome ke desa".

Sango mengangguk dalam pelukan Miroku lalu Sango segera menaikan Kagome ke atas Kirara dan terbang kembali menuju desa bersama Shippo. Miroku sengaja tidak ikut dengan mereka karea dia tahu dia akan diperlukan Inuyasha dalam pertarungan dengan Ashura yang sebenarnya.

xxXxx

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak insiden kebangkitan Ashura. Kini para penduduk desa tengah membangun kembali kuil-kuil yang rusak di utara desa juga sedang membenahi hutan yang sempat terbakar. Danau yang menjadi kebanggaan desa tersebut kini rusak akibat pertempuran tempo hari. Danau tersebut masih menyisakan sedikit air dan penduduk setempat juga masih menganggap danau tersebut danau yang keramat. Beberapa penduduk yang rumahnya berdekatan di hutan utara juga sedang memperbaiki rumah mereka yang rusak akibat gempa yang terjadi saat kebangkitan Ashura berlangsung. Penduduk setempat dapat bernafas lega sekarang karena ancaman Ashura yang sewaktu-waktu dapat bangkit kembali kini sudah tidak berlaku.

Penduduk setempat boleh bernafas lega, namun hal itu tidak berlaku dengan Inuyasha. Luka-luka yang diderita olehnya sudah hampir baik namun ada satu hal yang tidak kunjung membaik, yaitu Kagome. Setelah Kagome menyatukan Shikon no Tama dengan tessaiga tempo hari, Kagome kehilangan kesadarannya hingga sekarang. Saat Sango membawa Kagome ke desa untuk diobati, untuk yang kali kedua Kagome lolos dari maut karena kata tabib setempat jika dia terlambat sedikit lagi, nyawanya tidak akan bisa diselamatkan. Sesungguhnya keadaan Kagome pada waktu itu sudah sangat mustahil untuk diselamatkan jika tidak ada daun jinenji. Tabib itu menemukan daun jinenji di kantong rok-nya Kagome sehingga hal itu dapat mempercepat pengobatan Kagome.

Inuyasha memandang wajah Kagome yang kini tengah berbaring di futon. Dalam heningnya ruangan, Inuyasha dapat mendengar hembusan nafas Kagome yang teratur. Luka-luka yang diderita Kagome sudah agak membaik hanya saja kesadarannya saja yang belum kembali. Inuyasha mengusap rambut wajah Kagome dari dahi, lalu turun ke pipi dan berakhir di dagu. Inuyasha memandang sendu gadis di hadapannya. Ada rasa rindu tersendiri yang menelusup di dadanya.

"Bukalah matamu," ucap Inuyasha seraya mencium kening Kagome. Lalu untuk yang terakhir dia memandang wajah Kagome lama dan meninggalkan ruangan Kagome tempat di rawat setelah Sango datang untuk merawat Kagome.

Inuyasha keluar dari peginapan dimana dia dan teman-temannya tinggal di Mizuumi Village. Inuyasha menyusuri jalan setempat untuk menghilangkan perasaan galaunya. Inuyasha tidak tahu mau kemana. Dia hanya mengikuti kakinya kemanapun melangkah.

Otak Inuyasha mengulang kejadian dimana dia bertempur dengan tubuh asli Ashura. Saat dia meninggalkan Kagome pada Miroku, Sango dan Shippo dan mempercayai mereka untuk segera menolongnya, Inuyasha merasa kekuatan lain yang tengah merasuki dirinya. Saat Inuyasha berhadapan dengan Ashura, walau tessaiga-nya sedikit berat dia mampu mengendalikannya dan dapat menggunakannya lebih baik dari biasanya. Melawan tubuh asli Ashura lebih susah dibandingkan saat melawan Ashura dalam bentuk raksasa. Tubuh asli Ashura seperti manusia pada umumnya namun yang membedakan adalah rambutnya yang melilit tubuh Ashura yang polos tanpa pakaian yang juga digunakan sebagai senjata olehnya. Inuyasha mengalami sedikit kesulitan saat berhadapan dengannya, namun Miroku membantunya begitu juga Kouga, Kikyo dan Kagura.

Sebenarnya mereka –kecuali Miroku— tidak sepenuhya membantu. Saat Kouga tiba yang pertama dilakukannya malah menyerang Inuyasha dan menanyakan keberadaan Kagome, lalu saat Kagura datang dia hanya menyerang Ashura ketika Inuyasha telah mengeluarkan jurusnya sehingga jurus Inuyasha dan Kagura bertabrakan dan tidak mengenai sasaran. Hal itu sempat diprotes Inuyasha namun Kagura hanya tertawa dan langsung terbang meninggalkan tempat itu. Inuyasha tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Kagura tadi adalah membantunya atau malah menghalanginya sampai Inuyasha melihat perbedaan pada tessaiga-nya. Tessaiga Inuyasha seperti terselubung oleh angin dan Inuyasha mengerti dengan serangan Kagura tadi. Secara tidak langsung, Kagura membantu Inuyasha karena semenjak Tessaiganya ditanamkan Shikon no Tama, tessaiga dapat menyerap serangan dari lawan dan kebetulan Kagura memiliki serangan bertipe angin, sama seperti Inuyasha. Sedangkan dengan Kikyo, dia hanya melepaskan anak panahnya sekali setelah itu tidak ada lagi anak panah lainnya.

Saat Inuyasha sudah berhasil mengalahkan Ashura –bersama Kouga dan Miroku— muncul Seshomaru bersama pengikutnya, jaken dan Rin. Rin adalah seorang anak manusia yang telah ditolong oleh Seshomaru dan sekarang dia mengikuti kemanapun Seshomaru melangkah. Sedikit aneh memang mengingat Seshomaru tidak begitu dekat dengan manusia memiliki pengikut seorang manusia. Seshomaru memberitahu Inuyasha bahwa tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bertempur, dirinya berjumpa dengan Naraku. Tetapi Naraku yang Seshomaru temui hanyalah bonekanya saja karena saat Seshomaru berhasil menghabisi Naraku, tubuh Naraku digantikan oleh sebuah boneka kayu yang biasa digunakan Naraku untuk dijadikan pengganti dirinya.

Tanpa disadari, Inuyasha telah memasuki hutan utara desa, tempat dimana dia bertempur dengan Ashura. Inuyasha mendekati danau dan duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya di pinggiran danau. Saat memandang danau Inuyasha jadi teringat dengan Kagome. Inuyasha masih memikirkan bagaimana cara Kagome keluar dari danau tersebut. Padahal Inuyasha melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat Kagome tenggelam di danau dia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Inuyasha menjulurkan kepalanya dan menatap air dan pantulan dirinya di danau tesebut. Inuyasha terkejut begitu dia melihat pantulan seseorang yang dia kenal di permukaan air danau. Inuyasha mendongakkan wajahnya dan mendapati Kikyo tengah memandangi dirinya.

"Kikyo…"

"Pada akhirnya kaulah yang mendapatkan Shikon no Tama itu…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kikyo berjalan mendekati Inuyasha yang berada di seberangnya, memperkecil jarak diantara mereka berdua. Kikyo menghentikan langkahnya saat jarak diantara mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

"Sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Inuyasha?"

"Hah?"

Inuyasha tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kikyo. Tentu saja setelah Kagome siuman dan membaik dia akan kembali ke desa Nenek Kaede dan mengembalikan Kagome ke dunianya utnuk perawatan lebih lanjut. Namun Inuyasha tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu karena Inuyasha masih menganggap bahwa Kikyo tidak tahu keadaan Kagome.

"Alasan utama kau di desa ini bukan karena Shikon no Tama semata saja kan?"

"…"

"Kagome…ya, karena gadis itu kan!"

Kikyo berjalan ke arah Inuyasha dan menarik pakaian Inuyasha, "Lalu kenapa waktu itu kau membalas ciumanku?"

"Itu…"

"Seharusnya itu yang menjadi pertanyaanku".

Inuyasha dan Kikyo menoleh mencari sumber suara. Inuyasha terkejut melihat Kagome karena saat dia meninggalkan penginapan Kagome belum sadarkan diri. Namun Kikyo tampak tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran Kagome dan dia masih mencengkram pakaian Inuyasha dengan kasar, malahan Kikyo makin meremas pakaian dalam genggamannya.

Kagome berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua dengan Kirara yang mengekor di belakangnya. Kagome menghentikan langkahnya tidak begitu jauh dari mereka berdiri dan memandangi Inuyasha dan Kikyo.

"Seharusnya itu menjadi pertanyaanku karena aku juga melihat apa yang kalian lakukan pada waktu itu"

"Apa? Jadi…" Inuyasha tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Dirinya terlalu terkejut untuk meneruskan kata-katanya. Mendadak Inuyasha merasakan sakit dikepalanya karena hari ini Inuyasha terlalu banyak mendapatkan kejutan.

"Apakah kau juga mendengar percakapan kami?" Tanya Kikyo datar.

"Ya…" sahut kagome.

Hening menyapa mereka bertiga. Setelah Kagome menjawab pertanyaan Kikyo tidak ada lagi yang angkat suara. Kagome memandang sendu Inuyasha yang sedang menatapnya juga sedangkan Kikyo memandang Kagome dengan tatapan sebal.

"Kau menang, Kikyo…" akhirnya Kagomelah yang angkat suara. "Aku memang hanya pelarian baginya," ucap Kagome dengan masih memandang Inuyasha.

"Heh, kalau begitu cepatlah pergi dari sini!" tukas Kikyo.

"Aku akan pergi, namun aku tidak akan meninggalkan tanggung jawabku di dunia ini. Setelah Shikon no Tama telah menjadi satu bola yang utuh, aku akan benar-benar meninggalkan semuanya. Namun selama aku masih mencari pecahan Shikon no Tama aku tidak akan menemuimu, Inuyasha," setelah berbicara seperti itu, Kagome melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Belum jauh Kagome melangkah seseorang menahan tangan kirinya dan saat Kagome berbalik ternyata yang menahannya adalah Inuyasha.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pelarian? Dan apa pula dengan ucapan selamatmu pada Kikyo tadi?"

"Bukankah kau memang memilih dia dibandingkan aku? Bukankah kau masih mencintainya dan kebersamaanmu denganku dikarenakan kemiripanku dengannya?"

"Apakah aku pernah mengatakan hal itu?"

"Tidak, tapi jelas dengan sikapmu itu!"

Kagome berusaha melepaskan genggaman Inuyasha dan saat terlepas Kagome melanjutkan langkahnya. Saat Kagome hendak menaiki Kirara, Inuyasha menarik tangan Kagome untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Lepaskan!" Kagome berusaha lepas dari Inuyasha, namun semakin Kagome berontak Inuyasha semakin kencang menggenggam tangan Kagome dan itu membuat Kagome sedikit meringis kesakitan. Inuyasha menarik Kagome dalam pelukkannya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat sehingga Kagome kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu lagi, Kagome…"

Kagome mendorong tubuh Inuyasha. Dan mencoba menaiki kirara untuk yang kedua kalinya namun hal itu langsung dicegah oleh Inuyasha dengan menarik tangannya Kagome dan menjauhi Kagome dari Kirara. Kagome yang tidak menerima perlakuan Inuyasha langsung menepis tangan Inuyasha dan pegangan mereka terlepas.

"Jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan diriku, kenapa kau menciumnya?"

"Kagome…"

"Aku bukan boneka yang bisa kau mainkan seenaknya, Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, aku…"

"Kau tidak bisa memiliki keduanya," kali ini Kikyo angkat bicara. "Kau harus memilih, aku atau dia…"

Inuyasha memandang Kikyo sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kagome. Lama Inuyasha memandang Kagome lalu keputusan itu akhirnya terucap dari mulut Inuyasha.

"Aku mencintai Kikyo…"

Kagome membelalakan matanya. Walaupun dia sudah memprediksi hal seperti ini akan terjadi, tetap saja dirinya merasa syok. Mata Kagome memanas. Dia tidak mau menangis di depan mereka, apalagi di depan Kikyo.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara, Kagome…" ucap Inuyasha saat Kagome hendak melangkah pergi lagi. Kagome mengurungkan niatnya itu dan lebih memilih mendengarkan penjelasan Inuyasha. Walau nanti dia akan merasakan sakit dan akan menangis nantinya, mau tidak mau dia harus melakukan itu agar saat dia mencari Shikon no Tama tanpa Inuyasha dan yang lainnya tidak ada rasa penasaran lagi yang menghantuinya dan tidak ada tangisan penyesalan jika suatu saat dia mengingat Inuyasha.

"Aku memang mencintainya dan saat aku bertemu dengannya malam itu yang kuinginkan hanya satu, yaitu terus bersamanya…"

Kagome memejamkan matanya, berusaha agar tidak menangis. Walau sekarang dia sedang membelakangi Inuyasha, rasanya itu tidak cukup untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya dan akhirnya satu tetes air mata jatuh di pipi Kagome dan Kagome segera menghapusnya.

"Tapi perasaan itu segera lenyap saat aku berjumpa dengan Kagome dan saat aku harus menyaksikan dia terjatuh ke danau dengan tubuh yang pebuh luka seperti ada sesuatu yang menghilang," ucapnya sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya.

"Kikyo, aku memang mencintaimu, tapi semuanya sudah tidak sama lagi. Perasaanku ini hanya untuk Kikyo yang dulu kukenal dan juga…" Inuyasha meraih tangan Kagome, "Kini ada seseorang yang sangat penting bagiku…"

Kikyo memandang dingin Inuyasha dan Kagome. Sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa dia tidak akan memenangkan permainan ini tapi dia tidak pantang menyerah dan saat Inuyasha membalas ciumannya tempo hari, sejenak dia berpikir bahwa Inuyasha akan menjadi miliknya, sepenunya. Dan sekarang Kikyo juga tidak mau mengalah begitu saja, karena perjanjiannya dengan Kagome adalah Inuyasha harus menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kagome di depannya dan itulah saat dimana Kikyo harus menerima kekalahan.

"Heh, aku terima semua ucapanmu, Inuyasha. Tapi yang kutahu kau masih menaruh hati kepadaku, kan?"

"Ya, tapi itu dulu yang sekarang kucintai hanyalah Kagome…"

Dan game over untuk Kikyo…

Kagome membuka menahan nafasnya saat Inuyasha berbicara seperti itu. Matanya kini telah terbuka dan dia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Inuyasha yang sedang memandang Kikyo. Wajah Kikyo sangat susah ditebak namun satu yang Kagome tahu, Kikyo akan semakin membenci dirinya.

"Aku mengerti," sahut Kikyo datar, "Tapi kau harus ingat satu hal Inuyasha, aku akan membawamu ke neraka bersamaku dengan begitu semua dendamku padamu akan terlunasi…"

Setelah itu Kikyo pergi dan menghilang di balik rimbunnya hutan utara desa. Kagome masih memandang Inuyasha dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apakah tadi dia baru saja bermimpi? Apakah tadi dia salah dengar? Semua pertanyaan itu terjawab saat Inuyasha semakin erat menggenggam tangan Kagome lalu Inuyasha membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang mata Kagome yang sedikit basah dengan air mata.

"Osuwari!"

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau mau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, hah?"

Kagome sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan kini dia menangis. Inuyasha yang tidak mau melihat air mata Kagome lagi segera menghapusnya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Kumohon jangan menangis la…"

"Apakah yang kau katakana tadi benar?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Lalu kenapa aku masih melihat penyesalan di wajahmu…?

Inuyasha tertegun dengan perkataan Kagome dan langsung menarik kepala Kagome dalam pelukannya, "Ya, aku menyesal. Tapi penyesalanku itu karena akulah yang membuat Kikyo menjadi seperti ini…"

Ternyata, walau mereka sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi dan Kikyo kerap meyakiti dan melukai Inuyasha, Inuyasha masih saja memeperhatikan Kikyo. Kagome tahu bahwa Kikyo menjadi seperti ini akibat Naraku, namun jika tidak seperti itu dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Inuyasha. Mungkin dulu dia sangat menyesali dia harus terlibat dengan dunia ini, namun sekarang Kagome mensyukurinya karena semuanya sudah membaik sekarang.

Kagome mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Inuyasha. Lalu bibir mereka saling bertautan, melepas semua kerinduan dan semua kegalauan yang pernah mereka alami.

xxXx

Kagome tengah mempersiapkan barang-barangnya karena siang nanti dia akan kembali ke dunianya. Tadinya dia menolak namun Inuyasha dan yang lainnya memaksa untuk kembali agar Kagome sembuh 100% dan bisa bergabung kembali dengan mereka dalam pencarian Shikon no Tama. Kecuali Kouga, dia menawarkan Kagome untuk ke kawanannya jika tidak mau kembali ke dunianya dan itu membuat Inuyasha memberi jitakkan ke kepala Kouga dan cubitan maut Sango.

"Aku masih ingin tahu kenapa kau waktu itu meninggalkan kelompokku tiba-tiba?" Tanya Kouga.

"Ah itu…" Kagome berhenti sejenak, berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian waktu itu. "Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu dan aku juga tidak mau dicap sebagai gadis yang memanfaatkan kebaikan seseorang".

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tahu jika kau menanyakan itu kepada anak buahmu," ujar Kagome sambil tersenyum.

Yang dikatakan Kagome memang benar. Pagi itu saat Kagome hendak mencari Kouga tanpa sengaja dia menangkap dengar seseorang yang sedang berbicara dan mereka menyebut-nyebut nama Kagome dan Kouga. Saat Kagome hendak mendengarnya lebih jelas, Kagome merasa seharusnya tidak mendengarnya karena mereka –dua siluman serigala itu— menganggap Kagome sebagai gadis yang langsung membuang sesuatu jika itu tidak berguna lagi dan akan mencari yang baru. Dalam artian, Kagome meninggalkan Inuyasha karena dia sudah bosan dan kini berpaling pada Kouga karena Kagome tahu bahwa Kouga menaruh hati padanya dan langsung memanfaatkannya. Sungguh mereka salah paham dan seharusnya mereka tidak berbicara seperti itu tanpa tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mencari siapa anak buahmu yang telah berani berbicara seperti itu," tukas Inuyasha dan langsung membawa Kagome pergi. Inuyasha membawa Kagome ke atas pohon di hutan tidak jauh dari rumah Nenek Kaede karena pemandangan dari atas pohon ini sungguh indah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Inuyasha saat mereka sudah duduk di dahan pohon yang paling besar dan merupakan tempat yang sangat bagus untuk memandang desa di bawah mereka.

"Baik," sahut Kagome sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Inuyasha.

Lama mereka seperti itu. Menikmati angin yang bertiup ringan dan sinar mentari yang hangat yang menelusup dari rimbunnya daun pepohonan. Mereka sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini karena mereka jarang sekali melakukannya.

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu, Kagome?" ujar Inuyasha. Kagome hanya mengangguk dan masih memejamkan matanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari danau itu?"

Kagome mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Inuyasha lembut lalu tersenyum, "Karena aku juga memiliki tanggung jawab untuk melenyapkan Ashura karena berkat aku juga dia bisa bangkit kembali".

"Lalu, kau tahu dari mana bahwa Ashura memiliki dua tubuh?"

"Karena siluman itu. Tidak lama aku jatuh ke dasar danau, siluman itu juga jatuh ke danau. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang masuk kedalam pikiranku dan aku langsung sadar dan segera berenang ke atas. Sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam pikiranku itu adalah ingatan siluman itu tentang Ashura yang dulu adalah kekasihnya. Mungkin karena Shikon no Tama air di danau itu juga bereaksi sehingga aku bisa mendapatkan ingatan itu.

Lalu aku langsung mengambil Shikon no Tama milikku yang dia ambil secara paksa dan Shikon no Tama yang tertanam di tubuhnya. Aku juga mencabut anak panah yang tertancap di tubuhnya lalu aku segera keluar dari danau itu dengan susah payah…"

Inuyasha mengusap kepala Kagome dan mencium keningnya saat Kagome selesai berbicara. Sebenarnya dia bersyukur juga dengan kejadian itu karena berkat itu dia dan Kagome sudah berbaikan dan lebih dari itu, mereka berdua mengetahui perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah waktunya kau kembali," Inuyasha menggendong Kagome turun dan segera melesat pergi ke rumah Nenek Kaede. Setelah berpamitan dengan Nenek Kaede dan yang lainnya Kagome langsung menuju hutan dimana sumur itu berada. Kagome melambai kepada mereka yang mengantar –Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Nenek Kaede dan Kouga. Kouga mau tidak mau harus melepas Kagome pergi walau berat. Kagome hanya tersenyum melihat Kouga seperti itu dan akhirnya dia melompat ke sumur itu bersama dengan Inuyasha menuju dunianya.

**O W A R I**

A/N :

47 lembar, 15455+ kata!

Huaa! Kelar! Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini! *banzaibanzaibanzai*

Rencana awal selesai dalam 30 lembar, lalu jadi 40 lembar! Target akhir paling banyak 45 lembar dan nyatanya 47 lembar! Huaaaa! Jadi megar begini dah…

Hehhehe *ditimpuk speaker sama readers*

Terima kasih saya ucapakan kepada para readers yang meninggalkan jejak kalian! Sumpah, itu menjadi penyemangat saya! Dan juga kepada silent readers, saya juga ucapkan terima kasih^^

Saya juga mau ngucapin terima kasih kepada teman-teman saya yang bersedia memberi saya masukan dan ide-ide untuk fic ini *peluk-peluk mereka*

Err, maap banget ya, saya lama apdetnya, mianhe m(_ _)m

Saya waktu itu kena WB, jadinya ide mandek, nggak bisa nulis kelanjutannya ditambah waktu untuk nulis nggak ada dan tekanan sewaktu menjadi maru yang sungguh seperti jaman jahiliah membuat saya sedikit stress…

Tapi akhirnya itu semua sudah lewat dan saya menpersembahkan fic terpanjang yang pernah saya buat dan semoga para readers puas dan juga jangan ketiduran ya, karena panjang banget..

Sekedar info, untuk penggambaran monster (Ashura) disini, sepenuhnya bukan hasil ide murni saya. Saya ambil sedikit ide dari sebuah shounen manga dan kalian pasti mengenalnya

Sungguh, kalau bikin adegan pertempuran dan harus menggambarkan monster itu sangat sulit

Seperti biasa, saya akan membalas review dari anonymous reader^^

**YuYa Akatsuki eL-Gaara** : Gomawo YuYa-ssi udah mau baca fic gaje aku^^

Love u *pelukpeluk* *PLAK*

**Zero bie** : Arigato Zero-san udah mau baca fic ini

Hahaha, aku juga dapet ide ini karena greget sama kelakuan Inuyasha..

Terima kasih ya, atas dukunganmu untuk Kagome

**Ren-chan** : udah apdet nih , bagaimana apakah ceritanya masih ngegantung?

Makasih ya Ren-chan, udah mau baca fic aku^^

**ZaHrA InDiGo LoVeRs **: Salam kenal juga^^,

Makasih banget kamu suka sama fic aku *senyum-senyum gaje*

Akhirya berakhir dengan happy ending *PLAK!* *itu kan menurut author saja*

Hehehe,

Sekali lagi, makasih ya…

**Tsuki Sora** : Aduh, jangan bunuh saya, ini sudah saya apdet!

Thanks ya sora-san udah mau baca fic aku

**UchihaHinataHime** : Udah aku lanjutin nih…

Honto ni? Hurt-nya beneran kerasa? Syukurlah…

Thanks ya udah baca fic aku

Untuk yang punya akun, saya balas lewat PM ya….

Ja, Minna-san, bagaimana chap kali ini? Apakah lebih buruk atau lebih baik? Apakah jalan ceritanya gag nyambung? Apakah membosankan?

Bagaimana? Apakah kalian menyukainya?

Aku tunggu ya komen kalian di review….

Onegaishimasu m(_ _)m

Flame will be accept, asal itu membangun. So mind to give me some review?


End file.
